Hazy Moon (Colorful x Melody)
by Park Hyesung - YWDK
Summary: Kau akan mendapat kejutan tak terduga / Yesung dan Jongwoon adalah saudara kembar yang masuk ke sekolah asrama dan tinggal satu kamar dengan Ryeowook yang suka berperilaku dan berpakaian yeoja. Bagaimana cerita mereka? / YeWook, JongWook, JongSung (?) Kyuhyun and Donghae / Yaoi, Genderbender / Ronance, Friendship, Family, Humor/ RnR Please?
1. Chapter 1

Hazy Moon (Colorful x Melody)

Author: Park Hyesung

Pairing: YeWook (Yesung x Ryeowook) JongWook (Jongwoon x Ryeowook)

Genre: Romance

Rate: T

Summary: Kau akan mendapat kejutan tak terduga

Warning: YAOI, GenderBender (Akan kujelaskan dibawah)

Disclaimer: Author hanya meminjam

nama mereka untuk kepentingan

cerita. Tak suka dengan pairing ini?

Tinggal keluar dari halaman ini kok

Seorang namja berpakaian serba gelap menusuri jalan kecil menuju sebuah tempat yang akan menampungnya nanti. Pemuda berumur enam belas tahun itu menatap langit malam yang sama gelapnya dengan hatinya. "Hah..." Untuk kesekian kalinya namja itu menghela nafas.

Dia masih tak percaya kedua orang tuanya memasukkannya ke sekolah asrama khusus namja. Alasan yang konyol jika orang tuanya bilang jika ia harus jauh-jauh dari pergaulan bebas juga dengan para gadis genit.

Kakinya terhenti, menatap gerbang besar di hadapannya. "Sekolah asrama..." Gumamnya kecil masih melihat gerbang besi itu. "Apa kau Kim Yesung?" Pemuda itu menoleh cepat. Mata sipitnya menangkap seseorang dengan pakaian cukup feminim di sebelah pintu gerbang.

"Hm, iya." Yesung menjawab singkat. Mata bulan sabitnya memerhatikan lekat tubuh mungil berpakaian wanita itu. Rok berwarna abu namun bergaris ungu tuanya sangat mini sekali namun seragamnya seperti namja pada umumnya. "Baiklah. Kau sudah di tunggu seongsaenim di dalam." Ujar orang itu.

"Ta-tapi ahjumma..."

Orang itu yang tadinya hendak berjalan pergi sekarang menatapnya tajam. "Mworago?!" Sentak orang itu. Yesung hampir terjungkal kebelakang saking kagetnya. "Aku ini masih muda! Satu angkatan denganmu! Dan aku ini namja bukan yeoja, pabbo!"

"EH?"

=.=.=.=.=.=

Yesung terus menatap punggung orang yang mengantarnya tadi ke ruang guru. Masih tak percaya apa yang tadi ia dengar dari mulut orang yang mengaku namja itu dan seongsaenim diruang guru tadi

Namja memakai rok? Aneh!

#Flashback#

Tok Tok Tok!

"Permisi seongsaenim. Ini murid baru yang anda minta untuk kutemani tadi." Ujar namja mungil nan manis itu. Bahkan Yesung saat itu masih cengo jika orang itu mengaku namja.

Kepala mungilnya menyembul dari pintu setelah mengetuk pintu, "Seongsaenim! Seonsae tidur lagi!" Pekik kecil namja itu membuat sang guru terbangun dari tidur di pekerjaan lemburnya.

"Ya! Kan saya menyuruhmu untuk berjaga di gerbang untuk menunggu Yesung." Balas guru berkacamata itu kesal. "Dia sudah datang kok." Namja itu menarik Yesung masuk beserta koper yang Yesung seret sejak tadi. Kemudian namja manis itu ikut masuk

Awalnya mata guru itu tidak terbuka lebar saat melihat kehadiran Yesung di dalam ruangannya tapi sekejap matanya terbuka lebar melihat penampilan laki-laki yang tak asing lagi di matanya

"Ryeowook! Sudah berapa kali ku katakan kau harus merubah penampilanmu yang aneh itu! Kau gila! Kau itu namja tulen, tapi kenapa mau berpakaian jadi yeoja sih?" Nasehat Seonsae itu membuat Ryeowook komat kamit mulut, bermaksud menghina atau bosan kali.

Yesung cuman diam menatap sang seonsae yang marah-marah terus. Menunggu perkataan seonsaenim yang mengharuskannya tinggal satu kamar dengan namja bersifat aneh itu

#Flashback End#

"Hei." Ryeowook menaik turunkan tangannya di depan wajah Yesung yang melamun di depan pintu kamar bersamanya. "Yesung-ah, kenapa melamun eoh?" Pemuda bermata sipit itu tersentak, "Eh, tidak apa-apa. Apa ini kamar kita?"

Ryeowook mengangguk dan mengambil kunci di saku rok mininya. Membuka kunci pintu dan mempersilahkan Yesung masuk. Memang bisa dikatakan besar kamarnya, dilengkapi pendingin ruangan pula

"Mian kalau berantakan ne? Aku tinggal sendiri di kamar ini dan tidak menyangka kalau akan ada yang tinggal bersamaku." Senyum imut terlukis pada bibir tipis Ryeowook. Ia berdiri di depan Yesung dan menaruh tangannya di belakang. Matanya menutup lucu sambil berkata, "Semoga kau betah denganku!"

Jika dikatakan, Ryeowook ini mirip Sakura yang sedang bermanis-manis di depan Sasuke. 'Manis...' Batin Yesung terpesona pada imutnya namja bersuara tenor itu. "Emh, mau kubantu?" Ryeowook memegang koper Yesung. "A-anio! Aku bisa sendiri kok!"

"Jinjja? Baiklah. Tempat tidurmu diatas ne? Lalu itu lemari kosong untukmu. Aku akan memasak sebentar." Setelah jarinya menunjuk-nunjuk, Ryeowook kabur ke dapur kecil di sudut kamar. (Anggap aja kamarnya seluas di film TTBY trus bagian tempat tidurnya mirip juga)

Yesung masih sedikit cengo. Namja masak? Yang benar saja! Tapi harus diakui, kamar ini besar sekali jika hanya ditinggali Ryeowook seorang.

=.=.=.=.=.=

"Makanan siap!" Teriak semangat langsung terdengar ketika Yesung selesai merapikan barang-barangnya. "Ne!" Sahut Yesung kecil kemudian turun kebawah, menghampiri Ryeowook yang sudah duduk rapi di meja makan yang mini. Dua piring nasi sudah tersedia diatas meja.

"Nasi goreng?" Yesung duduk bersila dilantai, sedangkan Ryeowook duduk ala perempuan manis. "Kau suka?" Tanya Ryeowook was-was ketika Yesung mencoba masakannya. "Enak! Tak kusangka ada namja yamg bisa masak selain umma-ku!"

Ryeowook tersenyum senang menanggapi pujian Yesung. Ia kira namja ini tipe orang yang cuek bebek dan juga sangat dingin dari paras wajah juga penampilan Yesung. "Kau tidak makan?" Tanya namja dihadapannya

"Kenapa masih pakai apron? Kau memangnya tidak mau makan juga?"Tanya Yesung beruntun. Ryeowook terdiam menyengir sebentar. "Habis kau makan, aku akan makan."

"Kok gitu?"

"Tidak ada alasan khusus. Jadi cepatlah selesaikan acara makanmu agar aku bisa makan juga."

Bohong jika dia bilang tidak ada alasan khusus, padahal ia bermaksud ingin menatap namja itu lebih lama lagi. Dalam hatinya seperti ada sesuatu yang aneh ketika menatap namja yang baru ia kenal itu.

Apakah... Ini jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama?

=.=.=.=.=.=.=

"Ehm, Ryeowook-sshi..." Panggil namja berambut hitam itu dari tengah kamar. "Jangan terlalu formal. Panggil Wookie saja. Dan, ada apa?" Jawab Ryeowook yang sibuk mencuci piring. Yesung duduk bersila dilantai. "Kenapa kau memakai rok?"

"Engh..."

"Kau aneh. Kau kan namja. Tapi kenapa pakai rok?" Tanya Yesung penasaran. Ryeowook mendiamkannya sebentar, memilih menyelesaikan acara cuci piringnya. Kemudian melepas apron dan menggantungnya di dinding.

Menghampiri Yesung kemudian duduk manis di hadapan Yesung. Benar-benar bertingkah seperti yeoja. Jarak duduk mereka sangat dekat. "Ada suatu alasan kenapa aku menyukai penampilan seperti ini." Ia membenarkan roknya yang sedikit terbuka pada bagian pahanya

Namja tampan itu menunggu ucapan Ryeowook selanjutnya, "Aku merasa lebih imut memakai rok. Apalagi kalau pakai pakaian full yeoja. Eung, pasti cantik. Kebanyakan orang bilang aku cocok jadi yeoja, makanya sejak kelas satu sekolah menengah akhir hobi ku bertambah."

Penjelasan Ryeowook yang begitu panjang membuat otaknya berjalan sedikit lama. "Hah?" Otaknya yang mulai mengerti sehingga dia sedikit terkejut. "Ja-jadi kau suka berpenampilan jadi yeoja hanya karena itu?" Namja manis itu mengangguk semangat.

"Gila! Kau masih waras nggak? Udah bagus jadi namja, kok malah mau jadi yeoja?"

"Jadi yeoja itu kan seru! Bisa make-up, berperilaku imut, berpakaian feminim, cantik juga sexy. Lalu diincer banyak namja. Aigoo, aku mau jadi yeoja." Ryeowook menutup wajahnya malu, membayangkan dirinya menjadi yeoja yang sangat imut.

Yesung cengo dibuatnya. "Hng? Terserah deh." Ujar Yesung acuh. Saat Yesung beranjak berdiri, Ryeowook memegang tangannya. "Marah ya?" Tanya Ryeowook khawatir. "Marah? Buat apa? Aku mau tidur."

=.=.=.=.=.=

"Ya ampun,Wookie. Piyama-mu itu kebesaran sekali. Itu kan ukuran ku!" Saat Yesung berada diranjang atas, ia melirik kebawah melihat apa yang sedang dilakukan Ryeowook. Namun saat melihat piyama yang dipakai Ryeowook membuatnya sedikit kesal dan jadi gemas sendiri.

Bayangkan saja, beberapa saat yang lalu ia memakai rok mini dan seragam sekolah yang lucu. Membuatnya tampak seperti yeoja. Namun sekarang, memang tidak jauh berbeda imutnya (menurut Yesung), tapi kali ini dia gemas. Namja mungil itu memakai baju piyama yang kebesaran. Begitu juga celananya, ujung celananya saja bisa diinjak.

"Hm? Ukuranmu ya? Berarti lain kali aku bisa pinjam piyama-mu kan?" Ryeowook mengerjap polos, membuat Yesung semakin gemas untuk mencubit pipi Ryeowook. "Pinjam? Yang benar saja, Wookie. Seharusnya kau tidak memakai piyama seperti itu!"

Bibir tipis namja pendek itu mengerucut, "Aku suka seperti ini! Terlihat lucu kan?" Ryeowook memasang gaya aegyo, dengan tangan yang tak terlihat di balik lengan piyama yang panjang dan pipinya mengembung imut.

Tidak tahan, Yesung turun menghampiri Ryeowok. Mencubit gemas pipi yang menggodanya sedari tadi untuk di remas kecil. "Kau menang! Kau membuatku gemas!" Ryeowook berjingkrak kecil.

"Wha! Aku baru pertama ini di puji. Senangnya~" Secara tiba-tiba, Ryeowook memeluk Yesung. "Eh?" Mata keduanya membulat kemudian saling menjauh kan diri. "A-anou... Aku tidur dulu ne?" Namja manis itu langsung naik ke ranjang dan bersembunyi di balik selimut

Yesung tersenyum kecil, "Menarik..."

=.=.=.=.=.=.

"Appa! Kok appa gak bilang-bilang kalau appa memasukkan hyung ke sekolah khusus namja sih?" Seorang namja dengan kesalnya mendobrak pintu kerja appa-nya. "Ya! Jongwoon-ah! Bisa sopan sedikit tidak sih?"

Namja itu menghampiri appa-nya, "Appa! Appa curang! Aku mau ikut dengan hyung juga!" Serunya kesal. Sang appa, Kangin hanya menghela nafas menghadapi kembaran Yesung itu. "Aish, berisik! Kau dan hyung-mu berbeda sifat dan aura, Jongwoonie."

"Apanya yang beda?"

"Hyung-mu itu bisa langsung memikat hati para yeoja maupun namja dengan aura-nya yang kuat juga dengan sifatnya yang sedikit menyendiri. Suaranya walaupun tidak berbeda denganmu tapi itu bisa membuatnya diatasmu. Sedangkan kau, habis pulang dari Amerika saja sudah marah-marah sama appa. Aura-mu tidak seperti Yesung. Aura-mu membuat orang ceria dan suara-mu itu membawa kebahagiaan."

Penjelasan Kangin yang begitu panjang membuat otak Jongwoon begitu lambat berjalan. "Maksudnya?"

"Kau berbeda dengannya! Intinya itu, nak." Pekik kesal Kangin. Jongwoon mengembungkan pipinya, "Appa~! Masukan aku ke sekolah itu!" Pinta namja bermata ungu tua itu, mata yang sangat jarang di dunia ini.

"Tidak bisa. Kalau Yesung itu memang harus dijauhkan dari para yeoja. Kalau kau tidak usah juga tidak apa-apa kan?"

"Appa! Kumohon. Kau sudah memisahkan aku dengan saudara kandungku sendiri selama tiga tahun. Masa tinggal bareng sama dia juga gak boleh sih?" Pinta Jongwoon terus merajuk.

Kangin duduk bersandar pada kursinya sambil memijat keningnya, "Aigoo, baiklah! Kau bisa pergi ke sekolah itu besok!"

"Hore!" Jongwoon mencium pipi appa-nya bertubi-tubi. "Gomawo appa! Jongwoon sayang appa!"

The End

or

The And

Annyeong~ Saya balik dengan FF baru '-' Apa sampai disini sudah ada gambaran tentang para tokoh dengan judul? Belum? Oke sip -_- Puter otak kalian untuk mengetahuinya oke? (?) Alasan saya bikin Yesung dan Jongwoon main cast kembar disini karena terinspurasi dari vocaloid jepang '-' Kagamine Ren (Len) dan Rin. Yang satu Ren itu namja sedangkan Rin yeoja. Maunya buat si Jongwoon disini jadi yeoja tapi setelah di pikir-pikir, masa iya Jongwoon dibuat jadi yeoja -_- nah soal Ryeowook berpakaian rok itu mirip Hatsune Miku. Dia pakai rok tapi seragamnya anak lelaki.

Dan soal GenderBender sendiri harusnya kalian tahu kan dari cerita diatas? Belum ya? Simple, GenderBender itu saya dapat dari suatu blog kalo gak salah sih dari blog Ryeobo. Dia pernah bikin ff nc yang Ryeowook GenderBender. Jadi Namja yang suka berperilaku jadi yeoja '-')b Ada yang perlu ditanyakan lagi? Silahkan review atau mention saya di WineTurtle1315 '-' Acc yg dulu saya deact soalnya ._.

Akhir kata, Mind to review? ^^/\


	2. Chapter 2

Hazy Moon (Colorful x Melody)

Author: Park Hyesung

Pairing: YeWook (Yesung x Ryeowook) JongWook (Jongwoon x Ryeowook)

Genre: Romance, Family, Friendship, Humor

Rate: T

Summary: Kau akan mendapat kejutan tak terduga

Warning: YAOI, GenderBender

Disclaimer: Author hanya meminjam

nama mereka untuk kepentingan

cerita. Tak suka dengan pairing ini?

Tinggal keluar dari halaman ini kok

Tok Tok Tok!

Semakin lama ketukan pintu itu makin terdengar keras. Yesung yang tiduran di tempat tidurnya mendengus kesal. Waktu santai di libur hari minggunya terganggu. "Aish, Tunggu sebentar!" Yesung baru ingat Ryeowook sedang mandi makanya nggak ada yang bukain pintu.

Ketukan pintu semakin keras, sepertinya orang yang mengetuk tidak sabaran sama sekali. Dengan kesal, Yesung turun ke bawah, membuka pintu lebar saking kesalnya.

"Yesung hyung!" Namja bermata hitam mutiara itu hampir terjungkal kebelakang saat saudara kembarnya memeluk tubuh tegapnya secara tiba-tiba. "Yesung hyung! Jongwoon kangen hyung!" Dengan suara manja dan aneh, Jongwoon memeluk erat kakaknya.

"Aduh, Jongwoonie! Lepasin! Sesak tahu!" Seru Yesung. Jongwoon nyengir kemudian melepaskan pelukannya. "Aku akan tinggal satu kamar dengan hyung! Appa mengijinkan aku tinggal disini loh~"

"Hah?!" Mulut Yesung menganga. "Kau tinggal disini? Bukannya kau akan tinggal di Amerika?" Jari telunjuk Jongwoon di goyangkan ke kiri-kanan di depan wajah Yesung. "Ani. Aku minta appa untuk pulang ke Korea dan saat tahu dari mulut umma kalau kau di sekolah ini, aku langsung minta disekolahkan disini."

Bruk!

"Ya! Apa-apaan ini?" Baju kotor yang dibawa Ryeowook jatuh begitu saja saat melihat Yesung yang menurutnya ada dua. "Ke-kenapa Yesung-nya ada dua?" Ucapnya terbata

Jongwoon menggeser kepalanya agar bisa melihat kebelakang Yesung, "Hyung, katanya ini sekolah khusus namja. Kok ada yeoja? Satu kamar denganmu pula." tanya namja bermata ungu itu ke sang kakak ketika melihat penampilan Ryeowook dengan rok mini

=.=.=.=.=.=

"Bohong ah! Dia pasti yeoja!" Seru Jongwoon terkejut dan hampir saja tersedak saat minum jus yang disajikan Ryeowook. Ketiganya sekarang duduk di meja mini pada dapur kecil di pojok kamar. Mendengar penjelasan Yesung bahwa teman sekamarnya itu namja tulen membuat Jongwoon terkejut parah.

Ryeowook mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil menatap Jongwoon yang duduk disebelah Yesung. Kepalanya di sanggah oleh kedua tangannya. "Aku namja kok. Tapi terserah saja kalau mau bilang kalau aku yeoja." Yesung memasang wajah datar.

"Kemarin malam pas dipanggil yeoja, marah-marah! Kok dia ngomong kalau kau yeoja di iya-iya aja sih?"

"Kan beda! Kau memanggilku ahjumma! Enak saja masih muda begini dibilang ahjumma."

"Berisik banget wei." Ujar Jongwoon kesal. "Marah-marah terus gak baik loh. Ntar tua kayak ahjumma!" Kedua orang kembar itu bertos ria sedangkan Ryeowook menahan geram.

"Ish, Yesung-ah! Tolong kau tanggung jawab soal sifat adikmu ini." Ujar Ryeowook. Namja tampan bermata hitam itu mengangguk kecil. "Kau akan tinggal disinikan? Karena tempat tidurnya cuman dua kau tidur bersama-ku ne?"

Yesung mulai beranjak meninggalkan Ryeowook bersama Jongwoon. Pemuda tampan itu sedang memberitahu sudut-sudut kamar itu. Namja manis itu hanya memerhatikan saja kegiatan si kembar beda warna mata itu. "Berbeda ya?"

Dia bisa sedikit menyimpulkan sesuatu untuk perbedaan Yesung dan Jongwoon. Walaupun tadi Yesung sudah bilang kalau perbedaan mereka hanya di manik mata, tapi dia tahu perbedaan lainnya

Kim Yesung, penuh kharisma juga bersifat sangat dingin jika bertemu dengan orang yang belum ia kenal dekat. Tatapannya sangat tajam dan juga suaranya yang sangat berat itu membuat jadi ada yang berbeda

Kim Jongwoon, sifatnya kekanakan. Mungkin memang pengaruh umur Jongwoon sedikit dibawah Yesung. Tapi tatapan matany begitu lembut. Wajahnya sama sekali tidak menunjukkan wajah yang jutek, melainkan wajah yang memancing untuk cepat akrab dengannya. Rasanya, Jongwoon ini adalah sisi cerianya Yesung

=.=.=.=.=.=

"Hyungie~" Jongwoon dengan manjanya memeluk lengan Yesung diatas ranjang pada malam ini, selayaknya pasangan kekasih. "Aku rindu sama hyung." Ucap Jongwoon manja. Mata hitam mutiara itu menatap adiknya geli, "Hng, ne. Tapi jangan memelukku seperti ini!"

Jongwoon mempout bibirnya ketika sang kakak kembali fokus pada buku yang dibacanya. "Hyung! Hyung gak rindu sama Jongwoon?" Yesung menghela nafas dan mencubit hidung Jongwoon gemas, "Ya! Kau ini, pulang dari Amerika kenapa semakin manja hah?"

Ryeowook yang sedang mencuci piring bekas makan malam tadi hanya diam seribu bahasa. Rasanya iri. Namja manis ini hanyalah anak tunggal, dia ingin sekali mempunyai saudara juga. Apalagi yang suka manja-manjaan sama dia.

"Hyung nggak seru nih! Main sama Wookie saja ah." Dengus Jongwoon sambil meninggalkan Yesung karena sejak tadi masih saja sedikit mengacuhkannya. "Wookie~" Panggil Jongwoon dan berdiri di samping Ryeowook. "Wookie mau kubantu?"

Ryeowook menggeleng cepat, "Ani. Sudah selesai kok." Tangan lentiknya membuka ikatan apron nya dan menggantungnya di dinding. "Yah, padahal aku bosen. Main apa yuk?" Ajak Jongwoon kekanakan. "Mending tidur saja. Besok kan mau sekolah." Balas Ryeowook.

Namja bermata sipit keunguan itu mengembungkan pipi chubbynya. "Tidur? Hyung saja masih baca buku nggak jelas gitu. Padahal novel itu kan membosankan!"

"Mwo?" Yesung melempar bantal ke arah Jongwoon saat keduanya sedang berjalan menuju ranjang Ryeowook. "Novel itu tidak membosankan selama kau mau membaca, bocah."

"Bocah? Aku ini sudah dewasa tahu, ahjussi lemot!" Yesung menutup bukunya kasar dan memberikan Jongwoon sebuah death glare. "Sekali lagi memanggilku ahjussi lemot, habis kau ditanganku!"

Ryeowook mempout bibirnya ketika melihat kedua saudara kembar itu adu bacot lagi. "Hentikan! Aku iri tahu!" Kemudian, kedua pasang mata itu menatap namja merangkap yeoja yang sedang kesal akut. Kedua tangannya dilipat di dadanya. "Aku iri! Aku juga mau dapat saudara..."

"Heh?"

"Aku kan anak tunggal. Kalian jangan membuatku iri dong!" Tubuh mungil itu mendudukkan dirinya di atas ranjang kemudian menghentakan kakinya kesal. "Aku juga mau punya saudara!"

Kedua orang itu diam dan saling berpandangan. Saling bertatapan tapi seperti berkomunikasi. "Aku iri!" Seru Ryeowook sebal mengagetkan Jongwoon juga Yesung. "Kau urus dia, bocah." Bisik Yesung kemudian bersembunyi dibalik selimutnya tidak mau tahu.

Jongwoon menggaruk kepalanya gatal sambil melihat Ryeowook yang menundukkan kepalanya. "Baiklah, bagaimana kalau aku jadi hyung-mu?" Mata caramel Ryeowook langsung berbinar ketika mendengar ucapan Jongwoon. "Jinjja?"

Pemuda yang sedang berdiri itu hanya mengangguk, "Kya! Gomawo, Jongwoon-ah!" Ryeowook menghambur memeluk Jongwoon erat. "Akhirnya aku dapat seorang hyung~" Dengan manjanya ia memeluk Jongwoon tanpa mengetahui bahwa detak jantung pemuda tampan itu semakin cepat.

Disisi lain, Yesung menghadap dinding dengan selimut yang menutupi setengah wajahnya. Dia mendengar semuanya dengan jelas, dan dalam hatinya ada perasaan sesuatu yang kurang setuju dengan ucapan Jongwoon

"Hyung, Hyung..." Ryeowook menarik ujung piyama Jongwoon. "Ne? Waeyo?"

"Tidur bersamaku saja ne?" Pinta Ryeowook sambil mengatupkan kedua tangannya di depan wajah. Air mukanya jadi memelas sehingga membuat Jongwoon tidak bisa menolak. "Hore!"

"Yesung hyung, aku tidur sama Ryeowook ne?" Yesung bergumam kecil. Kembaran Jongwoon menaikkan selimut sehingga seluruh tubuhnya tertutup kain tebal itu. Dadanya sesak, ini aneh baginya.

=.=.=.=.=.=

"Si anak aneh datang tuh." Bisik seorang namja berambut ikal di pintu sekolah sambil bersender di dinding pintu sekolah. Bisikannya terdengar oleh temannya yang diseberang sisi pintu, sama-sama bersandar hanya saja di mulutnya ada permen lolipop.

"Yup. Tapi dia bersama kedua orang. Kembar.." Ujar namja bernama Donghae itu kepada sang namja ikal bernama Kyuhyun. "Kembar?" Ulang Kyuhyun. Matanya menyipit untuk melihat Ryeowook, sang anak aneh di kejauhan sana.

"Iya, kembar. Itu anak baru? Kok Ryeowook bisa meluk gitu? Pacaran?" Donghae dengan gemas memukul kepala Kyuhyun. "Aku saja nggak tahu. Kenapa nanya padaku eoh?"

Di kejauhan sana, Ryeowook memeluk lengan Jongwoon manja. Sangat manja, membuat seorang pria yang berjalan di belakang mereka cemburu berat. "Hyung~" Panggil Ryeowook manja sambil terus memeluk erat lengan itu.

Joongwoon tersenyum kecil, sesekali ia mengelus surai madu Ryeowook. Tak ia sangka, Ryeowook bisa semanja ini dengannya. "Wookie, sudah ya jangan manja begini. Kau benar-benar seperti yeoja." ujar Jongwoon sedikit malu dengan tatapan para siswa.

Entah para siswa melihat cara berpakaian Ryeowook yang seperti biasa memakai rok tapi seragamnya namja atau melihat Ryeowook bermanjaan dengan orang yang asing sekali dimata mereka?

"Shireo. Aku mau seperti ini~" Balas Ryeowook. Namja manis itu sepertinya sangat senang mempunyai saudara 'angkat' atau semacamnya. Pemuda itu hanya tersenyum tipis lagi.

Yesung, yang berjalan di belakang mereka hanya memasang wajah datar. Kedua tangannya berada dalam saku celananya. Matanya menatap tajam kedua sejoli itu. Tapi dia belum tahu bahwa sebagian siswa berstatus uke meliriknya sambil berbisik kecil, "Namja itu keren sekali!" Dan berbagai pujian lainnya terus terdengar.

"Hei, namja aneh. Kau membawa siapa hah?" Saat ketiga orang itu berada di depan pintu, Kyuhyun dan Donghae menghentikan mereka. Bisa dibilang, mereka adalah anak jahil dan juga tukang pemalak Ryeowook. Namun kedua namja itu juga orang paling terkenal disekolah. Namja manis itu diam sambil menatap datar mereka.

Bosan, Yesung maju kedepan JongWook couple. Berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun juga Donghae dengan tatapan penuh remeh, "Kalian, jangan menghalangi jalanku dan adikku." Ujar Yesung dingin

Kyuhyun tertawa, "Apa? Kau pikir siapa kau, anak baru?"

Grep!

Yesung mencengkram kerah baju Kyuhyun kemudian menariknya keatas, "Aku pikir aku manusia. Jadi mungkin aku bisa menghajar kalian sekarang." Kata Yesung dingin. Tatapan matanya sungguh menusuk. Bahkan Donghae hampir saja akan kabur.

"Arra, arra! Lepaskan aku!" Kyuhyun meronta minta dilepaskan, dengan cepat Yesung melepaskan genggamannya hingga membuat Kyuhyun jatuh ke lantai. "Bagus. Sekarang kalian mimggir!" Dalam hitungan detik, kedua anak nakal itu kabur.

"Kya! Anak baru itu keren sekali!" Bisik para murid yang melihat aksi keren Yesung. "Ne! Tatapannya benar-benar keren!" Rasanya, Yesung kembali ke sekolahnya yang lama. Pasti akan ada fans lagi untuknya.

"Wookie, jangan diam saja. Cepat jalan tunjukkan kelas kami." Ucap Yesung dingin. Ryeowook yang tadinya menganggumi Yesung mendadak tersentak kaget. "Ne!"

Jongwoon hanya terdiam, sifat kakaknya tidak pernah berubah juga. Dan sepertinya, Ryeowook menyukai kakaknya itu. Memang harus diakui bahwa kakaknya sangat berbeda dengannya.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Kepala besar itu menoleh keluar jendela yang ada di sebelahnya. Mata ungu tuanya menatap bosan lapangan sekolah yang begitu panas akan terik matahari.

Yah, Jongwoon bosan. Untuk sekian kalinya namja itu menghela nafas di dalam pelajaran matematika yang berdurasi dua jam pelajaran kedepan. Dia benci pelajaran matematika. Begitu rumit untuk otaknya yang berjalan lambat.

Dia memutar kepalanya, menatap namja manis yang sibuk memperhatikan guru berkacamata tebal itu mengoceh di depan. "Hahh..." Lagi-lagi menghela nafas. Lalu apa yang dilakukan Yesung?

Mulutnya sedikit menganga menatap sang kembaran yang duduk di depannya. Kepala Yesung tiduran di meja dibantalkan kedua lengan yang melipat. Sesekali namja tampan itu bergumam kecil kemudian menyamankan kepalanya.

"Enak sekali bisa tidur seperti itu." Gumam Jongwoon iri sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Sebuah ide terlintas pada otaknya. Ia menjulurkan kaki panjangnya ke bokong Yesung kemudian menoel-noelnya. Pemuda yang tidur itu bergerak gelisah.

Sesekali tangan mungilnya memukul kaki Jongwoon. "Wookie..." Panggil Jongwoon kecil. Merasa terpanggil, Ryeowookpun menoleh, "Wae?" Jongwoon menunjuk-nunjuk Yesung yang tidur.

Namja manis itu langsung mengerti. "Seonsae! Yesung tidur tuh!" Teriak Ryeowook lantang. "Apaan sih? Aku ngantuk!" Seru Yesung terganggu tapi matanya belum terbuka juga. Seonsae tentu saja mendengar itu semua dan langsung menjewer Yesung.

"Kau ini! Masih baru dikelas tapi sudah berbuat yang membuat guru kesal." Yesung meringis sambil meronta. "Ya! Seongsaenim. Sakit..." Ringisnya sambil memegang tangan sang guru. "Keluar! Kau harus keluar hingga pelajaran saya selesai."

Yesung meringis pasrah sambil melirik Jongwoon dan Ryeowook yang bertos ria sambil bersorak kecil. "Awas kalian. Akan kubalas nanti." ucapnya kecil sambil berjalan keluar kelas.

Masih dengan tampang cool dan tak berdosa, Ia berdiri di samping pintu kelas dengan tangan dimasukkan ke saku celana. Waktu tidurnya pasti selalu seperti ini. Dia baru bisa tidur tengah malam dan bangunnya sebelum matahari terbit. Itu seperti tidak bisa dirubah lagi

"Hei, anak baru." Panggil seseorang di ujung koridor. Yesung langsung saja menoleh. 'Anak yang tadi pagi.' Batinnya. "Hei, kenapa kau keluar?" Kedua namja itu mendekati Yesung. Pemuda tampan itu diam saja tak menanggapi.

"Sebelumnya kami akan memperkenalkan diri kami." Ucap namja berambut ikal kecokelatan itu. "Aku Cho Kyuhyun. Maaf untuk yang tadi pagi. Aku hanya ingin menganggu Ryeowook saja." Kyuhyun menjabatkan tangannya paksa dengan Yesung. "Maaf ya~" Ujarnya aneh.

"Dan aku Lee Donghae. Aku sahabatnya. Maaf soal tadi pagi." Donghae membungkuk sopan dengan cengiran lebar. Yesung hanya diam saja melihat mereka dengan wajah datar. "Jangan berwajah seperti itu dong." Kyuhyun ngerangkul orang yang lebih pendek darinya itu. "Pertanyaanku sebelumnya belum dijawab loh."

"Kenapa kau keluar?" Ulang Kyuhyun. "Ketiduran." Jawab Yesung singkat dan jelas. Donghae mangut-mangut, "Nama mu siapa?"

"Kim Yesung."

"Saudara kembarmu?"

"Kim Jongwoon."

"Satu kamar dengan Ryeowook?"

"Iya."

"Kembaranmu juga?"

"Iya."

Kyuhyun dan Donghae mangut-mangut sambil menatap Yesung dengan tatapan mencurigakan. "Jadilah anggota kelompok kami!" Ajak Donghae. Alis Yesung menaut, "Kenapa aku harus mau memangnya?"

"Kami berdua adalah anak yang cukup terkenal di sekolah ini. Terkenal tampan juga pamornya. Kau harus ikut dengan kami. Aku senang jika kau bisa ikut. Kau akan dijadikan sebagai ketua kelompok kok!" Iming-iming Kyuhyun menggoda Yesung.

"Jinjja?" Keduanya mengangguk semangat. "Baiklah. Aku pegang janji kalian. Tapi jangan pernah menganggu Ryeowook lagi ne?"

"Sip!"

The End

or

The And

Chap ke 2 kelar '-' Aduh makin awkward masa ._. Mulai sekarang kalian bisa ngevote YeWook, JongWook atau JongSung (Jongwoon x Yesung) (?) buat ending cerita ._. Di vote yah~ kalo nggak juga gapapa sih .-. Saya masih baru di dunia anime plus vocaloid apalagi untuk jepang walaupun daridulu udah suka sama negara sakra itu ._. ada yang berminat jadi guru bahasa jepang saya? /apadah/ Ini balasan review ya ^^

lenyclouds: Itu kiasan buat si kembar :) /jawabnya pendek banget/

CheftyClouds: Jadi maunya YeWook ato JongWook nih? '-'?

R'Rin4869: Iya, ff itu xD hadoh masa dibilang nc 17 yang begituan /ngerumpi/ #plak sudah lanjut kok yg AFS '-' trus, maaf kalo masih kecepetan -_-)/ di chap 3 saya coba buat lebih perlahan (?)

cloud prince: Apakah update kali ini lama '-'? tidak kan? '-' Semoga menyukainya ^^

Guest: /lanjutin/ (?) Ini sudah lanjut~

hideyatsutinielf: Sudah lanjut ^^ Wookie imut kalo ala yeoja .

flowwokie: Ini lama tidak? '-' Micheo kalo saya naikin rate-nya -.- bikin yg AFS aja udah susah TnT

Rochan: Kalo sifat Jongwoon gak imut, bedain si kembar gimana dong? '-' ini udah lanjut~

ShiningClouds: Aneh ya? :( alurnya juga kecepetan T.T apa ini sudah lebih baik? Kalau tidak saya akan lebih usaha di chap selanjutnya '-'

Yewook Aegya: Naik rate M itu susah T.T ff yg rate M satu lagi aja belum kelar, ntar kalo ini dinaikin saya bisa bengek -.- (?) Di vote aja kalo soal itu '-'

Greycells Lya: Iya Jongwoon manja xD Ini udah update asap belum? Kalo belum bakar dulu gih biar ada asapnya (?)

LavenClouds: Iya dong '-' kan saya penyebar ff yewook ._.

ChieKyu-Yewook: Ada2in aja (?)

bluerose: Secara fisik mereka sama persis. suara dan lainnya sama cuman bedanya mata Yesung hitam sedangkan Jongwoon ungu '-'

AnieJOY'ERS: Sudah lanjut~

Ryearyeo: Ini sudah lanjut qaqa (?) #alaymodeon

KimSangJoon36: Sudah lanjut :3

meidi96: Disini wookie gak godain ye masa .-.

SimbaRella: Nggak kok T.T gila kalo saya buat Jongwoon jadi uke, sementara sumpah saya kan bilang nya gak mau kalo Yesung jadi uke (?)

Yuzuki Chaeri: Konnichiwa itu halo kan? '-'? Aduh saya baru terjun untuk mendalami negera sakura jadi rada masih nggak tahu -.- Tapi saya seneng dipanggil Hye-chan :3 Terkesan imut jadinya /ini kenapa ngomongin beginian?/ tapi kadang ada murid yang panggilnya seonsae masa /.\ nanti saya ubah deh. Kalo disini ada yg tulisannya seonsae lagi maafkan ya~

EternalClouds2421: Ini lanjut ._. anda terlalu berfangirling '-')6 (?)

Guest: Jongwoon gak uke T.T saya gak rela buat Jongwoon jadi uke T.T /nangis/ (?)

raerimchoii: ini sudah lanjut :3

Love Clouds: lanjutinnya udah~

ichigo song: /ketawa nista/ Yesung memang harus dijauhkan dari perempuan xD

Phylindan: Ini bukan ff rate M jadi gak ada threesome kakak -_-)/ (?) Iya sih '-' tp kalo crossdress jadinya aneh karena Ryeowook kan centilnya kayak yeoja ._.

ryeofha2125: Sudah lanjut '-'

hanazawa kay: Chap ini udah kejawab belum? ._. Kalo belum, saya gak mungkin jadiin Jongwoon uke T.T

Udah di balas ne~ Kenapa ada yang minta naik rate jadi M? -.- Trus kenapa pada tanya Jongwoon jadi uke? :( Kan saya udah bilang di mana2 (?) kalo saya gak suka kalo Yesung ato kembarannya itu jadi uke -.- Maaf kalo chap ini agak melenceng dari chap 1 (mungkin). Saya masih belajar, jadi mohon di review ne~~


	3. Chapter 3

Hazy Moon (Colorful x Melody)

Author: Park Hyesung

Pairing: YeWook (Yesung x Ryeowook) , JongWook (Jongwoon x Ryeowook)

Genre: Romance, Family, Friendship, Humor

Rate: T

Summary: Kau akan mendapat kejutan tak terduga

Warning: YAOI, GenderBender

Disclaimer: Author hanya meminjam

nama mereka untuk kepentingan

cerita. Tak suka dengan pairing ini?

Tinggal keluar dari halaman ini kok

"Pengumuman, pengumuman. Pihak sekolah akan sedikit mengganti peraturan sekolah ini. Yang dulu seharusnya tidak memperbolehkan para siswa keluar saat malam hari jika bukan menyangkut pelajaran, sekarang diperbolehkan."

"Hore!" Teriakan nyaring terdengar dari seluruh siswa pada jam istirahat pertama hari ini. Semua berteriak senang kecuali si kembar Yesung dan Jongwoon. Dan jangan lupakan pasangan terkenal se-sekolah.

Kyuhyun dan Donghae saling bertatapan terkejut. Tidak dipedulikan Yesung yang berada ditengah mereka melihat kekejutan mereka yang dirasa sangat berlebihan. Seharusnya mereka sekarang akan berjalan ke arah kantin, namun dua sejoli itu berhenti secara tiba-tiba.

"Kau dengar itu, Kyu?"

"Tentu saja, Hae!"

"Yes! Berarti kita bisa kerja malam lagi!"

"Ya! Ada apa sih?" Sedari tadi Yesung diam, akhirnya dia membuka mulut. Kyuhyun menyeringai dan merangkul Yesung. "Kami akan memberitahu sesuatu padamu." Jari Kyuhyun menarik kerah baju Donghae agar mendekat.

"Donghae, kau jelaskan lebih dulu." Ujar Kyuhyun mempersilahkan walaupun si namja ikan itu mendengus tetap saja ia lakukan perintah Kyuhyun.

"Jadi begini, kami adalah teman sejak kecil. Teman tetangga saat tidak bersekolah disini, teman satu kamar dan teman sekelas." Ucap Donghae menjelaskan panjang lebar tapi belum ada intinya.

"Lansung intinya." Sahut Yesung kesal. Donghae tertawa kecil, "Dulu sebelum kami tinggal di asrama, kami bekerja paruh waktu pada malam hari." Donghae menunjuk Kyuhyun, meminta si rambut ikal melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"Kami akan mengajakmu kesana. Kurasa, dengan tampangmu ini Siwon dan Kibum pasti langsung menyukaimu dan bisa langsung bekerja disana."

"Wo wo wo…" Yesung mundur dua langkah kebelakang. "Kerja paruh waktu pada malam hari? Yang benar saja? Kerja di club malam sebagai bartender gitu?" Kedua orang itu tertawa kecil.

"Pikiranmu terlalu dangkal Kim Yesung." Ejek Donghae. "Kau kira hanya club malam saja yang buka pada malam hari sampai menjelang pagi? Kan sudah kubilang, aku berkeja dengan Kyuhyun sebelum masuk sekolah ini dan itu dua tahun yang lalu. Saat kita masih berumur empat belas tahun."

"Lalu kalian bekerja apa?"

Kyuhyun kembali merangkul tubuh Yesung, "Penasaran? Gope dulu dong~" Kyuhyun menoel dagu pemuda tampan itu. Membuat pipi Yesung sedikit memerah malu, sedangkan Donghae tertawa ngakak. "Aigoo~ sejak kapan kau jadi pak ogah, Kyu?" tanya Donghae disela tawanya.

"Aish, menjauhlah dariku!" Yesung menyentakkan tangan Kyuhyun yang berterngger pada lehernya. Membuat Kyuhyun ikut tertawa, "Menyebalkan." Yesung beranjak pergi meninggalkan kedua orang gila tersebut.

"Hey, hey! Jangan marah begitu dong, Yesung!" Setelah itu mereka mengejar pemuda berstatus bos-nya.

Seorang namja mungil berpakaian seperti yeoja menepuk kecil pipinya saat mengintip dibalik dinding koridor. Dia cukup terkejut akan masuknya Yesung ke kelompok tenar Kyuhyun dan Donghae. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Ryeowook?

"Hah? Aku tidak mimpikan?" di cubitnya keras kulit lengannya dan kemudan dia meringis merasakan perih pada lengannya. "Bukan mimpi? Jadi, Yesung bakal ikut ganggu aku dong?"

"Apaan?" Tiba-tiba seorang namja bermata ungu berdiri dibelakangnya. "Kya!" pemuda manis itu terkejut hingga berbalik badan. "Hyung-ah! Kau mengejutkanku tahu!" Dipukulnya pundak Jongwoon kesal tapi yang dipukul hanya tertawa kecil.

"Tidak sakit, dongsaeng-ya." Diacaknya gemas rambut Ryeowook hingga sang empunya rambut mempout bibirnya imut. "Oh ya, tadi kenapa kau sebut-sebut nama Yesung hyung?"

"Itu, masa Yesung ikut kelompok Kyuhyun dan Donghae."

"Siapa Kyuhyun? Siapa Donghae?" tanya Jongwoon beruntun. Ryeowook menepuk jidatnya kecil, dia baru ingat kalau Jongwoon adalah anak baru yang tidak tahu apa-apa. Diajaknya ke kantin pria itu sambil menceritakan siapa itu Kyuhyun dan Donghae.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=

"Yesung hyung, kau mau kemana?" Tanya Jongwoon heran melihat sang kakak berpakaian sedikit tebal mengingat musim akan memasuki musim dingin. "Pergi keluar." Tanya Yesung singkat dan jelas.

Bibir tipis Jongwoon mengerucut, "Maksud-ku mau pergi kemana?" Tanya-nya lagi sambil mendekati Yesung. "Bukan urusanmu, bocah." Tangan mungil itu mengambil tas punggung bertali satu dan melewati adiknya begitu saja.

Jongwoon mendecak, "Hyung! Kenapa kau tidak pernah berubah sih? Setidaknya katakan kau akan pergi kemana padaku." Teriaknya ketika Yesung menuruni tangga kecil.

Sontak Ryeowook terkejut saat asik membaca buku di tempat tidurnya mendengar teriakan membahana Jongwoon. Yesung tetap berjalan menuju pintu tapi karena mendengar Jongwoon yang meneriaki namanya terus, dia berhenti tepat di depan pintu.

Dibalikkan tubuhnya, menatap tajam saudara kembarnya dengan mata hitam kelamnya. "Seandainya aku mengatakan kemana aku akan pergi, apa yang akan kau lakukan? Kau pasti akan membuntuti-ku terus. Kau akan mengacaukan semuanya seperti tiga tahun yang lalu, Jongwoonie." Ucap Yesung datar dan berterus terang.

Jongwoon membuang muka ke samping, tidak ingin mendengar penuturan kakaknya lebih dari ini. "Pergilah." Bisik Jongwoon pelan tapi terdengar jelas hingga sudut-sudut kamar karena keheningan yang terjadi. Yesung tersenyum menang, "Bagus."

Pemuda tampan itu pergi begitu saja, benar-benar meninggalkan Jongwoon dengan Ryeowook berduaan. "Jongwoon hyung…" Panggil namja manis itu memecahkan keheningan.

Tidak ada sahutan.

"Jongwoon hyung?" Ryeowook mulai khawatir, segera ia beranjak menghampiri Jongwoon diatas sana. Terlihatlah kembaran Yesung itu duduk diatas tempat tidur sambil membenamkan wajahnya di tekuk-kan lututnya.

Sepasang caramel itu hanya memandang Jongwoon iba. Dia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa sekarang. Ini adalah masalah keluarga kedua anak kembar itu.

Tapi ada apa dengan kejadian tiga tahun yang lalu?

=.=.=.=.=.=

"Oboro ni kasumu haru no tsuki kono omoi kaze to maichire…" suara baritone milk Yesung begitu menghanyutkan hati. Membuat perasaan bercampur aduk.

"Yoi no sora ni awaku tokete kieyuku~ amata no tsuioku…" Kyuhyun melanjutkan lirik lagu yang Yesung nyanyikan. Menutup matanya sambil membayangkan kejadian dari syair lagu ini.

Keduanya saling bertatapan sendu, "Todoke.. yumeutsutsu ni takusu kono negai no hana wo… yoi no sora ni ukabi sabishige ni kagayaita doorozuki…" Perlahan mereka menatap kearah penonton disana.

Senyum keduanya segera terlukis ketika mendengar riuhnya tepuk tangan dari pengunjung yang rata-rata adalah perempuan. Mereka membungkuk sebentar lalu meletakkan microphone dan turun dari panggung kecil di pojok café.

Donghae langsung memberikan kedua ibu jarinya dan mengajak mereka duduk di meja café. "Suara kalian memang daebak!" pujinya senang. "Tak kusangka suara Yesung begitu mengiris hati." Yang dipuji hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Dan yang lebih tak kusangka lagi adalah Yesung juga menyukai lagu vocaloid Jepang. Aigoo, aku terkejut sekali." Sahut Kyuhyun. "Kau lihat wajah Kyuhyun saat dia bertanya 'Yesung-ah, bagaimana kalau kita menyanyikan lagu Hazy Moon dari vocaloid Jepang?' Dan saat Yesung berkata 'Iya, aku hafal kok.' wajahnya benar-benar konyol parah."

Donghae tertawa kecil mengingat wajah Kyuhyun yang menurutnya sangat konyol. "Ya, Ya! Jangan diingat lagi!" Namja berkulit pucat itu menepuk kepalanya cukup keras. "Ckckck, sebaiknya kalian kembali bekerja. Banyak pengunjung yang sepertinya menunggu kalian untuk dilayani."

Kedua orang bertubuh tinggi itu duduk di kursi yang masih tersisa di meja mereka. "Aigoo, tuan Choi. Kami kan hanya beristirahat sebentar. Memangnya tidak boleh?" Goda Donghae. "Ikan..." Geram Tuan Choi Siwon itu membuat kekasihnya tertawa. Siwon tidak suka jika temannya memanggil dengan sebutan itu

"Bahkan Kibum ikut tertawa." sahut Kyuhyun ketika melihat Kim Kibum terkekeh kecil. "Aish, kalian semua sama saja. Setidaknya dia tidak seperti kalian." Siwon, sang anak pemilik café ini merangkul Yesung. Sepertinya Yesung benar-benar nyaman buat dirangkul orang-orang ya?

Senyum kikuk terpatri di bibir tipisnya. Ini tempat baru baginya. Semuanya masih terasa begitu asing. Bahkan baju pelayan cafe yang membungkus tubuh gagahnya begitu terasa aneh.

"Yesung-ah, jangan terlalu kaku. Kita semua sama walaupun aku adalah atasanmu disini." Tegur Siwon mengejutkan Yesung dari lamunannya. Lagi-lagi Yesung hanya bisa tersenyum kecil.

"Ngomong-ngomong, suara kalian tadi sangat bagus loh. Aku menyukainya." Ucap Kibum jujur. "Bisakah kalian membuat rekamannya untukku?" Canda Kibum diselingi tawa malu.

"Hahaha, tentu saja!" Sahut Kyuhyun.

"Cha! Kalian sudah puas kan istirahatnya? Kembali bekerja jika mau dapat gaji lebih." Perintah Siwon. "Kalau bisa sih nyanyi lagi saja. Kami kurang penyanyi cafe soalnya." Lanjutnya lagi.

Yesung dan Kyuhyun tersenyum aneh. Antara malu, senang dan meremehkan. "Kau tahu? Jika aku dan Yesung menciptakan rekaman duet dan di unggah ke youtube, pasti kami jadi artis dadakan." Balas Kyuhyun bergurau.

Dan penyataan itu hanya dijawab tawa mereka bersama. "Bekerjalah. Jangan ganggu acaraku dengan Kibum ne?" Siwon mengedipkan mata genit. Ketiga orang itu memutar matanya geli sedangkan Kibum merona mendadak.

Setelah waktu terlewatkan, akhirnya SiBum couple ke ruang kerja Siwon sedangkan Kyuhyun dan Donghae menjadi pelayan yang siap melayani para pengunjung yang semakin ramai.

Bagaimana dengan Yesung? Pemuda tampan itu ternyata bekerja di bagian kasir. Menghitung uang dan mencatat beberapa pesanan langsung dari para pengunjung.

'Rasanya seperti kembali ke tiga tahun yang lalu.'

=.=.=.=.=.=

Warna oranye bercampur merah menerangi seluruh kota Seoul. Kabut dari embun-embun masih enggan untuk menghilang pagi ini. Suara-suara mesin kendaraan mulai terdengar beradu dengan kicauan burung.

"Hyung! Bangun hyung!" Suara baritone itu sukses membuat burung-burung yang hinggap di jendela langsung terbang. "Ireona, Hyung-ah! Kau tidak mau telatkan?" Suara Jongwoon menggelegar di seluruh sudut kamar.

Merasa terganggu, yang dipanggilpun langsung bangun dengan posisi duduk. Menguap lebar tanpa memikirkan sang adik melihatnya kesal. "Hyung pulang jam berapa semalam?"

"Jam dua belas lewat." Jongwoon mendengus. Yesung menjawab pertanyaannya begitu santai dan tak berdosa. Semalaman Jongwoon tak bisa tidur karena menunggu Yesung. "Fuh, dasar. Aku mandi dulu ne." Pamitnya ketika mendengar suara pintu kamar mandi berbunyi.

Yesung mengangguk kecil dan kembali tidur saat Jongwoon pergi kebawah. Semalam dia pulang larut karena ikut membantu membereskan cafe bersama dua anak buahnya itu. Tapi dia senang, sangat senang maka tidurnya kali terasa lebih nyenyak.

"Yesung, kau tidur lagi?" Ryeowook yang mematut dirinya didepan cermin bertanya seperti itu karena mendengar dengkuran lagi.

Tidak ada sahutan.

Ryeowook meniup poni panjangnya. Merapikan dasi yang melilit pada lehernya dan merapikan lipatan rok mininya. Sekali lagi dilihatnya pantulan cermin akan dirinya. Apakah ada yang kurang?

Merasa tidak ada yang kurang, ia berjalan keatas. Berdiri disamping tempat tidur Yesung dan menatap garang pemuda yang masih terselimuti kain tebal. "Yesung! Aku tidak peduli kau semalam tidur jam berapa, tapi sebagai temanmu aku masih berbaik hati mau membangunkanmu!"

Ditarik-tariknya selimut Yesung kasar tapi Yesung pun menarik balik selimutnya karena dia masih ngantuk berat. "Ya! Aku masih ngantuk! Jangan menggangguku!" Seru Yesung kasar sambil terus menarik selimutnya.

"Kau ini! Masih muda sudah mau malas-malasan saja." Oceh Ryeowook bagaikan ibu yang sedang memarahi anaknya. "Cih, dasar ahjumma!"

Karena amarah yang meluap, Yesung menarik keras selimutnya hingga Ryeowook ikut tertarik. Tubuh mungil itu menindih tubuh Yesung. Kening mereka saling berbentur dan hidung mereka saling bergesek lembut. Tapi yang lebih mengejutkan adalah menempelnya bibir mereka.

Tentu saja kedua pasang mata itu terbuka lebar. Detak jantung mereka seakan berlomba. Tubuh keduanya juga kaku. Apalagi Yesung yang mendapat kejutan tak terduga. Ciuman pertamanya diambil oleh seorang namja.

Refleks, Yesung membalik posisi mereka. Ryeowook berada dibawahnya dan dengan bibir yang tetap menempel. Yesung mulai melumat kecil dan lembut bibir Ryeowook. Tangan mungilnya naik meraba tengkuk namja dibawahnya. Menekan keatas kepala Ryeowook.

Namja dibawahnya hanya pasrah, membiarkan Yesung melakukan apa saja pada bibirnya. Perlahan mata caramelnya menutup, lebih mencoba merasakan nikmat hisapan lembut mulut Yesung pada bibir bawahnya.

Tangannya mencengkram kuat lengan Yesung, menyalurkan rasa nikmatnya Sepuluh menit terlewatkan, akhirnya ciuman basah itu harus diakhiri karena Ryeowook meronta kehabisan nafas.

Perlahan namun pasti Yesung mengangkat wajahnya, menatap manisnya air muka Ryeowok yang kehabisan nafas juga wajah yang memerah padam. Tangannya yang berada disebelah sisi kepala adalah sebagai tiangnya untuk ia bangkit.

Beberapa saat kemudian ia bangkit, membantu Ryeowook untuk duduk bersamanya. "Mianhae ne?" Ujar Yesung pelan dan seperti terdengar berbisik. Pemuda manis itu tak menanggapinya.

"Hm? Wookie? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Jongwoon ketika selesai mandi dan naik keatas sana. Mengambil tas punggung sekolahnya. "Kau tidak sial-siap untuk berangkat, Wookie-ah? Hyung mending mandi sana. Nanti aku malah telat karena hanya menunggumu."

"N-ne." Balas Yesung kaku sambil berlari kabur ke kamar mandi. "Wookie, ayo siap-siap!" Serunya saat menyadari Ryeowook tak bergerak. "I-iya!" Kemudian Ryeowook turun kebawah.

Senyum pahit tiba-tiba saja muncul pada bibir tipis itu.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

From: Kyuhyun

Subject: Datang ke atap sekolah saat kau dihukum ya! ^^

Yesung mendecih saat mendapatkan pesan singkat dari Kyuhyun. Kenapa Kyuhyun bisa tahu kalau dia sedang dihukum ketiduran sekarang?

Mengikuti pesan Kyuhyun adalah yang bisa ia lakukan saat ini. Daripada hanya berdiri di samping pintu kelas, bukankah lebih bagus dia naik ke atap sekolah?

Setelah beberapa waktu kemudian, akhirnya ia sampai di atap sekolah. Sedikit celingukan mencari keberadaan si setan dan si ikan teri. "Kemana mereka berdua? Bukankah seharusnya mereka juga dihukum seperti biasa?"

Bertanya hukuman apa yang Yesung maksud? Sama dengannya. Hukuman keluar kelas karena ketiduran. Tapi alasannya berbeda dengan Yesung, pasangan itu ketiduran karena asik bermain game hingga larut.

Yesung menggidikkan bahunya tak tahu dan berjalan ke ujung dinding batasan atap. Tangannya di lipat diatas timbunan batu bata yang sudah dilapisi cat itu. Pandangannya lurus ke depan. Matanya berubah menjadi sendu dan sedikit menyipit.

Angin sepoi memainkan surai hitamnya yang mengkilat akibat sinar matahari. Tiba-tiba saja telinganya dikejutkan oleh teriakan histeris di bawah sana. Cukup melirik saja dia tahu siapa yang berhisteris seperti.

Para murid yang sedang berolahraga di lapangan bawahnya itu masih berteriak histeris gemas melihat Yesung diatas sana.

"Dingin~" Yesung dikejutkan oleh sesuatu pada keningnya. Sebuah kaleng soda yang masih sangat dingin itu membuat tubuhnya bergetar. Seseorang terkekeh kecil dan menarik soda yang ditaruh di kening Yesung dan memberikannya pada pemuda tampan itu.

"Cie, yang sepertinya sudah dapat fans." Goda Donghae di samping kiri Yesung sedangkan Kyuhyun disebelah kanannya. Kyuhyun duduk diatas pembatas atap itu dengan tampang santai, dia sama sekali tidak takut jatuh kebelakang. Membuka kaleng sodanya dan meminumnya sekali.

"Tampang dinginmu itu memikat para yeoja maupun namja, sayang~" Kyuhyun menoel-noel dagu Yesung genit. "Ish, dasar lekong." Gurau Yesung sambil berpura-pura menjauhi Kyuhyun dan ikut meminum kaleng sodanya

Donghae hanya memandang geli mereka berdua sembari memakan es krim yang ia beli di supermarket depan sekolah. "Aku bosan." Sontak keduanya berhenti kemudian menatap Donghae. "Heung, aku juga."

Ketiganya menatap langit-langit yang berawan, tidak ada ide untuk melakukan kegiatan dua jam kedepan. Tiba-tiba Donghae berdiri tegak, "Aku tahu!" Serunya heboh. Kyuhyun dan Yesung mendekatinya, "Apa, apa?"

Donghae menyeringai kecil, "Bagaimana kalau-" Donghae membisikkan idenya pada Yesung dan Kyuhyun. Mata ketiganya terbuka lebar sambil tertawa aneh, "Ayo kalau begitu!"

Sekali lagi, entah apa yang di makan Donghae sampai bisa berpikir ide aneh itu.

=.=.=.=.=.=

Ketiganya terkekeh kecil sambil memasuki toilet dengan karung di tangan. Isi karung itu bergerak-gerak meronta minta di lepaskan. "Aku tidak tahu kalau kau pelihara ular, Kyu." Ujar Yesung kecil. Kyuhyun hanya merangkulnya, "Aku menyimpan mereka dibawah tempat tidurku."

"Hei, hei. Di dalam bilik itu ada orangnya. Ayo lepasin ular ini." Ajak Donghae dan tentu saja di lakukan ketiganya.

Mereka mengangkat ular tak berbisa itu keatas bilik dan membiarkannya merayap turun. Kyuhyun mengajak kedua temannya kabur tapi Yesung menolak. "Waeyo? Kalau kau tidak kabur, nanti kau dituduh memasukkan ularnya loh." ujar Donghae heran.

"Tak apa. Aku ingin melihat ekspresi korban kita." Balas Yesung menyeringai. Kyuhyun merangkulnya sebentar, "Baiklah. Tapi nanti beritahu aku ya di atap sekolah. Cha, kajja kita pergi, Hae." Ajak Kyuhyun

Yesung tersenyum seringai, menyadari kalau dirinya sedikit berubah karena perbuatan Kyuhyun. Dia berpura-pura mencuci tangan di wastafel. "Kya! Ular!" Teriakan melengking itu sukses membuatnya terperanjat

Suaranya tidak asing lagi. "Ryeowook?"

"Hiks... Aku takut ular... Tolong aku..." Isakan kecil mulai terdengar. Yesung menggaruk kepalanya gatal dan berteriak pura-pura tak tahu apa-apa. "Ryeowook? Kau di dalam ya?"

Namja manis itu terisak makin keras, "Yesung-ah... Hiks..." Dia tahu cara panggilan Yesung padanya. Pemuda tampan itu membuka pintu perlahan. Matanya langsung bisa melihat Ryeowook yang berdiri di atas closet. "Aigoo, siapa yang menaruh ular disini?" Ujarnya pura-pura bego

"Yesung... Tolong aku..." Suara seraknya membuat Yesung menghela nafas. Merutuki kebodohannya juga temannya soal ini. Matanya melirik kebawah, "Tidak usah takut. Ular-ular ini tak berbisa kok dari warnanya."

"Ani! Jauhkan ular itu... Hiks..." Yesung menggaruk kepalanya lagi sambil mendesah pasrah. Diambilnya ketiga ular berbeda warna itu lalu dimasukkan ke karung yang disebelah bilik. Sepertinya Kyuhyun lupa mengambil karung itu.

Ryeowook mengerutkan keningnya melihat Yesung bisa sesantai itu tanpa merasa takut sedikitpun. Diaturnya nafas yang tersegal dan menghapus air matanya kasar, "Kau yang melakukannya?"

Tubuh Yesung jadi tegang, mampus saja kalau dia ketahuan. Hukumannya bisa tambah berat nih. "A-anou..."

"Huft... Sudah kuduga." Ryeowook menghela nafas berat sehabis menangis. "Kau kejam sekali." Lanjutnya kesal. Pemuda bersuara baritone itu menulikan telinganya. Kalau dapat hukuman lagi bukannya malah bagus? Bisa terus membolos, batin Yesung bejat (?)

"Aku tak tahu apa-apa." Ucap Yesung membela diri. Tangannya mengikat ujung karung tersebut. "Yesung, kau tidak pandai berbohong. Aku tahu itu." Wajah pucat Yesung cukup membuktikan kalau namja itu berbohong.

Yesung meringis kecil dan mendekati Ryeowook yang sudah keluar dari bilik. Semakin mendekat, kaki Ryeowook semakin mundur hingga punggungnya menempel pada pintu kamar mandi yang sudah ditutupnya tadi.

"A-apa?" Tanya Ryeowook terbata saat wajah Yesung berbeda jarak tujuh senti dengan wajahnya yang memerah padam. Tangan mungil namja tampan tersebut menjatuhkan karung berisi ular itu ke lantai, beralih mengelus pipi Ryeowook yang memunculkan warna apel yang sudah matang.

"Wookie sayang~" Desahnya dengan suara husky tepat di telinga Ryeowook. Desiran darah namja manis itu menjadi lebih cepat. Tubuhnya kaku dan semakin lama semakin lemas karena Yesung kini mengendus lembut lehernya. Tangan satunya yang masih bebas mengelus pahanya yang hanya tertutup rok mini.

"Jangan beritahu seongsaenim ya kalau aku melakukan ini dengan duo KyuHae." Benda lunak dan basah membasahi leher mulus Ryeowook. Sepasang tangan lentik itu mencengkram kuat kain yang membungkus tubuh tegap Yesung. "Kau tidak mau kan kejadian tadi pagi terulang lagi?"

Kini Yesung menjilati garis bibir teman sekamarnya itu. Mata caramel Ryeowook terpejam erat menahan nikmat. "Bagaimana Kim Ryeowook?" Tanya Yesung dengan suara menggoda.

"Ba-baiklah. Aku tak akan bilang." Ujar Ryeowook cepat. Yesung tersenyum lebar dan menjauhi pemuda cantik itu sambil menenteng karung cokelat yang terbiarkan di lantai sana.

"Aku pegang ucapanmu, Wookie sayang. Bye~" Kemudian Yesung menghilang di balik pintu.

Bruk!

Namja bernama lengkap Kim Ryeowook terperosot jatuh. Dadanya berdebar hebat seakan meledak. Tangannya mengelus leher dan bibirnya yang basah akan saliva Yesung.

"Apa-apaan ini?"

=.=.=.=.=.=.=

"Wha! Kau benar-benar hebat Yesung!" Baru tiga langkah ia melangkah keluar dari dalam tempat bau pesing (?) tersebut, pundaknya kembali dirangkul seseorang. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kyuhyun?

"Benarkan kata ku kalau Yesung pasti akan menolong orang yang di dalam sana! Ya ampun Yesung. Kau romantis sekali sih dengan Ryeowook! Awalnya aku tak menyangka kalau di dalam sana ada Ryeowook." Kata Donghae disebelah Yesung yang masih kosong.

"Ckckck, apa dia pacarmu sampai kau menciumnya seperti itu. Aigoo, manisnya wajah merah apel itu!" Kyuhyun membayangkan betapa manisnya Ryeowook saat-saat seperti tadi. "Hah? Sejak kapan kau suka dengannya?"

"Eh? Aku kan tidak bilang suka. Aku hanya menyukai cara Yesung membuat Ryeowook tunduknya seperti tadi." Kyuhyun dan Donghae mendengar semuanya begitu jelas di balik pintu kamar mandi.

"Aish, berhentilah! Ini ularmu." Yesung memberikan dengan kasar karung itu pada pemiliknya dan berjalan mendahului mereka. "Ya, hei tunggu!"

Sementara mereka berusaha menyusul Yesung, mereka tidak tahu apa yang dibatinkan Yesung.

'Manis sekali. Cantik dan imut.'

The End

or

The And

Hahahaha /ketawa gaje/ Chap ini intinya mana sih? Kok gak ada? Tapi aneh -_- (?) Panjang nggak nih? #nggak /pundung/ (?) Oke, oke maap kalo saya rada gila ._. Habis baca ff humor /hubungannya apa?/ Hayo~ Siapa yang penasaran dengan kejadian 3 tahun yang lalu? kkk~ Mian ya kalo ada typo. Saya nggak teliti berarti kkk.. Pas dilihat review kalian, hng.. banyak banget masa. Saya kalo balas review kalian bisa panjang banget jadinya :( mian neee? /.\

Big Thanks for:

Greycells Lya, Eunsoo, lenycloud, hideyatsutinielf, Devy902, Meyleni3424, hanazawa kay, meymelii, CheftyClouds, Yuzuki Chaeri, Love Clouds, fieeloving13, ichigo song, cloud prince, RianaClouds, meidi96, raerimchoii, Yewook Aegya, ShiningClouds, EternalClouds2421, R'Rin4869, bluerose, Rochan, Yulia CloudSomnia

Gomawo ya untuk review kaloan di chap lalu :3 semoga chap ini nggak mengecewakan. Yang udah baca review ne ^^ Jangan kebiasaan follow atau favorite doang '-' Review kalian sangat membuat saya semangat untuk ngetik soalnya '-')9 Review ne~


	4. Chapter 4

Hazy Moon (Colorful x Melody)

Author: Park Hyesung

Pairing: YeWook (Yesung x Ryeowook) , JongWook (Jongwoon x Ryeowook)

Genre: Romance,Family, Friendship, Humor

Rate: T

Summary: Kau akan mendapat kejutan tak terduga

Warning: YAOI, GenderBender

Disclaimer: Author hanya meminjam

nama mereka untuk kepentingan

cerita. Tak suka dengan pairing ini?

Tinggal keluar dari halaman ini kok

Butiran salju mulai menghujani beberapa negara yang sudah memasuki musim dingin. Termasuk negara Korea Selatan, Seoul. Begitu dingin butiran putih bersih itu jika mengenai kulit.

"Kya! Kita hampir terlambat!" Ketiga pemuda itu berlari secepat mungkin. Mengacuhkan pandangan orang-orang pada mereka dan suhu udara yang sangat minus. "Lebih cepat lagi!" Perintah Yesung yang paling depan disusul Kyuhyun dan Donghae. "Cih, aku juga sedang berusaha!" Seru Donghae keras.

Kalau bukan karena Jongwoon tidak membiarkan Yesung pergi, mungkin mereka sudah bekerja dari lima belas menit yang lalu. 'Akan kubalas kau, Jongwoon!' Batin Yesung kesal

Jongwoon mengadu pada appanya jika Yesung seminggu ini sering keluar malam, tidak jelas untuk apa baginya. Ketika Kangin, appa si kembar ini tahu Yesung sering keluar malam jadilah Jongwoon disuruh menjaga kakaknya secara ketat walaupun itu tidak berhasil

"Hahh... Hahh... Hahh..." Ketiganya berhenti di depan cafe, mengambil nafas memburu. Satu tangan bertumpu di lutut dan satu lagi memegang perut yang sakit. Ayolah, ketiganya belum makan malam saat ini.

"Aku hahh capek!" Keluh Kyuhyun. "Ya! Sedang apa kalian disini? Cepat bantu aku!" Siwon yang kebetulan keluar cafe langsung menyeret ketiganya masuk.

Siwon dan Kibum bekerja di cafe ini saat siang hari sedangkan Yesung, Kyuhyun dan Donghae menggantikan mereka saat malam hari.

Langsung saja mereka masuk ke ruang staff, mengganti baju tebal mereka dengan baju pelayan berwarna hitam dan putih.

Sexy Free and Single Im ready to bingo

Sexy Free and Single Im ready to bingo

Dering ponsel Yesung memecahkan keheningan "Yesung, ponselmu berbunyi tuh." Ujar namja berambut ikal itu sambil menata rambutnya yang dipenuhi salju. Dengan ogah-ogahan Yesung mengambil ponselnya di jaket yang digantungnya.

"Yeobosaeyo?"

"..."

"Mwoya? Aku tidak peduli kalau kau mengadu! Aku hanya ingin menikmati hidupku sekarang!"

"..."

"Aish, Jongwoon!" Yesung berteriak kesal dan hampir saja membanting ponselnya jika Kyuhyun tidak memegang tangannya. "Ya, ada masalah apa hah?"

Yesung mendecak, "Bukan urusanmu." Jawabnya dingin sambil berjalan keluar. Donghae dan Kyuhyun saling bertatapan, "Ada apa ini?"

=.=.=.=.=.=.

Namja bermata ungu tua itu melempar ponselnya ke tempat tidur kakaknya. "Dia bekerja di club malam lagi. Aku yakin." Gumamnya menahan amarah. "Yesung hyung!"

"Ya! Kenapa berisik sekali?" Ryeowook yang baru selesai masak langsung menghampiri Jongwoon. "Hyung?" Melihat Jongwoon menidurkan dirinya diatas tempat tidur, Ryeowook pun mendekatinya

Mendudukkan dirinya disebelah Jongwoon, "Yesung hyung... Kau..." Geram Jongwoon kesal. Tangannya menggepal kuat. Dia sama sekali tidak sadar kalau Ryeowook duduk disebelahnya.

Tangan lentik itu memegang salah satu tangan Jongwoon kemudian mengecupnya pelan. "Hyung... Bolehkah aku bertanya?" Tubuh namja tampan itu mengubah posisinya jadi terduduk. "Tanya apa?"

Ryeowook terdiam sebentar, "Hyung dan Yesung sering menbicarakan kalimat 'kejadian tiga tahun yang lalu', Aku jadi penasaran. Kejadian apa itu sebenarnya?"

Hening

Setelah Ryeowook mengucapkan pertanyaan lancang seperti itu, Jongwoon hanya menatap datar dirinya. Seperti Yesung... Tatapannya yang datar itu mampu membuat detakan jantungnya semakin cepat.

"Tanyakan saja pada Yesung hyung." Ucap Jongwoon cepat dan menidurkan kembali tubuhnya. Memunggungi Ryeowook yang menatapnya bingung.

=.=.=.=.=.=

...Tiga tahun yang lalu...

"Hyung mau kemana? Ini kan sudah malam." Namja bocah berumur tiga belas tahun dengan polosnya bertanya saat kakaknya akan keluar dari jendela tengah malam seperti ini.

Sang kakak, Yesung menoleh ke arah Jongwoon. Menatap adiknya datar sambil memikirkan sesuatu. "Hyung? Kenapa tidak menjawab ku?"

Yesung menggaruk kepalanya, "Tak harus ku jawabkan? Cepat kembali tidur dan jangan ikuti aku. Oh ya, satu lagi. Jangan bilang pada appa dan umma kalau aku pergi ne? Bye." Setelah berucap demikian, bocah bermata mutiara hitam ini melompat keluar jendela.

Jongwoon terdiam di tempat tidurnya, "Eh? Sebenarnya hyung mau kemana?" gumamnya kecil. Tadi yang ia lihat walaupun cahaya kamar mereka berdua sangat minim, dia melihat kakaknya membawa kantung plastic yang cukup besar.

Berinisiatif, dia mengikuti kakaknya setelah mengambil jaket tebal. Musim dingin kali ini begitu dingin, sangat dingin.

Kakinya berusaha mengejar langkah kaki kakaknya yang sudah agak jauh. Hampir setengah jam ia berjalan mengikuti sang kakak tapi Yesung masih kuat berjalan ditambah kantung plastic yang sepertinya berat.

Yesung berbelok kearah kiri dan berjalan terus, tentu saja Jongwoon mengikutinya terus tanpa sepengetahuan Yesung. Tiba-tiba bau alkohol menusuk hidungnya. Dia sampai di depan sebuah club malam yang dipenuhi oleh yeoja berdandan menor dan para ahjussi yang mabuk.

Tapi yang dipikirannya sekarang, untuk apa Yesung masuk kesana? "Yesung? Sedang apa kau disini? Bukannya jam kerjamu sekarang?" seseorang menepuk bahu Jongwoon. Dengan cepat Jongwoon mengangguk sambil menatap orang asing itu.

Pasti dia dikira Yesung karena mereka kembar.

Orang itu beranjak masuk setelah melihat anggukan Jongwoon yang ia kira Yesung. Kakinya tidak melangkah masuk kedalam sana, masalahnya akan tambah panjang jika kakaknya tahu kalau dia berada disana.

Dia bersembunyi di semak-semak menunggu Yesung keluar. Tiga jam dia menunggu akhirnya Yesung keluar dengan kantung plastic ditangannya. Lelah memang duduk diantara semak selama tiga jam tapi rasa penasaran membuatnya bergerak lagi

Yesung tidak berjalan ke arah rumahnya, melainkan berlainan arah. Terus diikutinya Yesung hingga sampai di sebuah rumah yang tidak begitu layak ditinggali. Senyum namja bermata hitam kelam itu begitu mengembang saat kucing-kucing jalanan mengikutinya.

"Aigoo, kalian semakin manis saja." Yesung mengelus bulu-bulu kucing itu dan berjalan lagi masuk kedalam rumah tersebut. Jongwoon masih begitu penasaran dengan tujuan datangnya Yesung kesini

Namun semuanya terungkap saat ada seorang yeoja berperawakan kecil memeluk kakaknya sebelum dia masuk kedalam rumah. "Oppa!" Seru yeoja itu senang disela-sela pelukannya. "Aku senang oppa datang lagi kesini!"

Yesung terkekeh kecil melihat tingkah manja sang gadis. "Luna-ya, aku membawa makanan enak. Ayo kita masuk kedalam ne?" Pemuda tampan itu mengelus punggung sang yeoja walaupun baju yeoja itu sangat kotor dan kusam

"Jinjja? Yeah, oppa bawa makanan lagi!"

Setelah mereka berdua masuk, Jongwoon keluar dari semak-semak dengan wajah yang sangat terkejut. "Siapa Luna? Apa hubungannya dengan Yesung hyung? Aku harus mengadu kepada appa."

=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Bruk!

Pintu kayu itu terbuka lebar hingga terjatuh ke lantai karena yang membukanya sangat kasar. "Yesung!" Suara itu menggelegar di rumah kumuh tersebut. Istri dan anaknya menunggu diluar dengan cemas

Yesung bergumam kecil karena berisik yang masuk kedalam telinganya. Dipeluknya erat yeoja yang ia sayang itu. Yeoja itu juga masih tertidur nyenyak dengan Yesung di atas ranjang.

"Yesung!" Kangin dengan kasar menarik tangannya yang memeluk pinggang Luna dan membiarkan Yesung jatuh. "Apa yang kau lakukan dengan yeoja ini hah?" Bentakan kasar itu sukses membuat Luna terbangun.

"Appa? Kenapa bisa ada disini?" Tanya Yesung takut. "Jongwoon yang memberitahuku. Sekarang cepat pulang! Appa akan mengurungmu selama seminggu!"

"Appa!" Yesung meringis kesakitan saat Kangin memegang tangannya kuat dan menyeretnya keluar. "Oppa!" Luna mengejarnya namun Kangin menatapnya tajam sehingga Luna tak berani mengejarnya lagi.

"Luna! Appa, jebal lepaskan aku!" Berontak Yesung namun kekuatannya masih kalah dengan appa. "Luna! Aish, tunggu aku ne? Aku akan kembali lagi!"

=.=.=.=.=.=.=

"Appa! Lepaskan aku! Aku tidak mau dikurung! Aku harus menemui Luna, appa!" Air mata Yesung jatuh seketika sembari memukul keras pintu kamarnya. "Luna hanya temanku! Aku menemukannya saat aku pulang sekolah. Dan soal bekerja di club malam itu hanyalah cara aku mencari uang untuk memberikan Luna makan. Kumohon appa!"

Seruan Yesung membuat telinga Kangin hampir tuli selama lima hari ini. Kedua orang tuanya bisa mendengar semuanya dengan jelas di ruang tamu, seperti sekarang ini.

"Kangin-ah, sudah lepaskan saja Yesung. Biarkan dia bertemu gadis bernama Luna itu." Bujuk Leeteuk, istri Kangin sambil memberikan secangkir teh. "Aku akan melepaskannya jika sudah satu minggu. Aku mau membuatnya kapok dan tidak akan bekerja macam itu lagi."

"Seharusnya dia berucap jujur kepada kita. Aku akan senang hati mengadopsi gadis kecil itu." Lanjut Kangin menyeruput tehnya. "Oh ya, dimana Jongwoon?"

"Dia bilang mau membeli koran untuk pelajaran sekolahnya." Jawab Leeteuk. "Umma! Appa! Ini gawat!" Teriak Jongwoon berlari mendekati mereka. "Apanya yang gawat?"

"Luna... Gadis itu meninggal karena kebakaran..." ujar Jongwoon sambil memperlihatkan koran ditangannya

Prang! Cangkir teh itu jatuh seketika.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Tubuh tegap itu jatuh seketika melihat makam yang menguburkan jasad perempuan yang ia sayang. "Lu-luna..." Suara baritone itu bergetar. Tangan mungilnya mengelus permukaan tanah yang masih basah.

Kedua orang tua namja itu beserta sang adik menaruh bunga diatas makan tersebut. Kemudian membungkuk kecil. "Yesung..." Pemuda tampan yang sedang sedih itu menghempas tangan ayahnya yang hendak menyentuh pundaknya.

"Aku benci appa." Ketiganya tersentak mendengar penuturan Yesung. "Ini semua salah appa. Seandainya appa tak mengurungku. Seandainya saja Jongwoon..." Tiba-tiba matanya menatap Jongwoon tajam. "Kau..."

Yesung berdiri, meninju wajah kembarannya secara kasar hingga terjatuh ke tanah. "Yesung!" Leeteuk menghampiri Jongwoon dan membantunya berdiri. "Kau mengacaukan semuanya!"

"Aku membencimu! Melebihi appa! Kau... Kau membunuhnya! Dasar adik tidak tahu diuntung!" Yesung kembali ingin memukul wajah Jongwoon tapi ditahan Kangin. "Yesung, hentikan!"

Yesung mendecak, "Oke jika itu mau kalian. Tinggalkan aku disini, sendirian! Aku akan pulang sendiri jadi tinggalkan aku!" Serunya penuh amarah.

"Tapi hyung..."

"Kubilang tinggalkan aku! Aku benci appa dan Jongwoon. Gara-gara kalian, Luna sekarang meninggal. Aku tidak bisa memaafkan kalian! Tinggalkan aku!" Ulangnya terus dengan emosi yang memuncak.

Hingga akhirnya keluarganya menurutinya. Membiarkan dia sendirian di makam Luna.

Ia mendudukkan tubuhnya di sebelah makam. Tangannya mengelus lagi permukaan tanah basah itu. "Salahku jika kau seperti ini." Terik matahari menghilang perlahan diantara awan-awan mendung. "Aku belum sempat mengatakan perasaanku padahal."

Senyum miris tercetak pada bibir tipisnya, "Saranghae Luna. Neomu saranghae." Tetesan air matanya terjatuh bersamaan dengan langit yang ikut menangis. "Nae sarang, jebal kajima... Dorawa.."

=.=.=.=.=.=

"Hey, jangan melamun." Kyuhyun merangkul Yesung yang berdiri di depan kasir saat cafe sedang akan jam tutup. Ia menoleh dan memandang Kyuhyun yang begitu dekat dengannya. "Kau masih sedang bekerja, sayang. Jadi jangan banyak melamun." Senyum simpul terpampang jelas diwajah pucat namja itu.

Yesung ikut tersenyum. Kyuhyun dan Donghae sangat menyayanginya. 'Senang dapat sahabat seperti mereka.' Batinnya bahagia. "Yesung, itu ada pengunjung lagi. Aku tinggal ke dapur ne?" Pamit Kyuhyun.

Namja itu mengangguk dan membiarkannya pergi kemudian menatap lurus. "Selamat datang di cafe..." Senyumnya menghilang ketika melihat sosok itu. "A-appa?"

Yesung mundur dua langkah saat Kangin memintanya keluar dari tempat kasir itu. "Ke-kenapa appa bisa..."

"Cepat keluar!" Bentak appanya membuat Donghae dan duo SiBum menengok kearahnya. "Tapi appa..." Kangin mendengus kesal. "Cepat keluar!" Ulangnya lebih keras.

Kyuhyun keluar dari dapur dengan tergesa-gesa, "Ada apa ini?" Donghae membekap mulutnya, "Itu appa Yesung." Bisiknya kecil saat keadaan semakin canggung.

"Appa Yesung?"

Perlahan Yesung mulai keluar dari tempatnya menuju salah satu meja. Wajahnya berubah datar.

Bukh!

"Akh!" Ringis Yesung kecil saat merasakan perutnya dipukul. Tubuh bagian belakangnya menabrak meja. "Appa?!"

"Wae? Wae?!" Balas Kangin menantang. "Appa tak salahkan? Seharusnya kau sadar kenapa appa menyuruhmu menjauh dari para yeoja. Appa tidak mau melihatmu terpuruk hanya karena yeoja lagi! Sebaiknya kau juga sadar kenapa appa memasukkanmu ke sekolah asrama agar kau tidak bisa kerja malam lagi."

Yesung mendecak, kemudian menatap Kangin tajam. "Apa appa tidak mengerti? Bekerja seperti ini lah yang ku suka! Lagi pula ini tidak termasuk kerja malam." Kangin menggertakkan giginya.

"Awas kau!"

Grep!

"Mianhae, Tuan Kim jika aku ikut campur tapi Yesung sudah besar. Tidak usah dipukuli juga dia sudah sadar. Dia juga pasti bisa berpikir apa yang baik untuknya." Kyuhyun memegang tangan Kangin yang hendak memukul Yesung.

Yesung terkekeh kecil melihat kelakuan namja ikal itu, "Sudahlah, Kyu. Kau tidak usah melawannya." Dia mendekati Kyuhyun sembari memegang perutnya yang masih kesakitan. Merangkul Kyuhyun dan tersenyum manis pada appa-nya.

"Appa tenang saja. Aku bekerja disini bukan untuk mendekati para yeoja melainkan cari uang untuk targetku. Seorang namja mungil dan manis." Senyum manis itu tiba-tiba berubah menjadi seringaian.

=.=.=.=.=.=

Dengan perlahan pintu itu berderit, membuat sang pelaku meringis kecil takut jika orang yang ada di dalam sana terbangun tengah malam. Setelah mengunci pintu, Yesung masuk kedalam kamar dengan perasaan bahagia.

Kangin memberinya sedikit uang untuk beberapa hari kedepan. Namja berstatus orang tuanya itu juga sudah menyetujui pekerjaannya. Yang penting dia bisa melupakan bekas luka terdalamnya akan Luna.

Appa mengetahui dia bekerja di cafe itu karena kebetulan akan membeli kopi untuk diminum sebelum berkendara untuk pulang. Kan bahaya kalau menyetir dengan keadaan mengantuk. Tapi malah sepertinya Kangin malah mendapat 'kopi' yang membuatnya tak akan bisa tidur semalaman karena senang.

Tapi senyum bahagia seketika menghilang melihat adiknya tidur satu ranjang dengan namja manis idamannya. Memang mungkin sudah biasa terdengar tapi baru kali ini Yesung melihatnya langsung dengan matanya.

"Hahh..." Ditepuk kecil dadanya yang tiba-tiba terasa sesak dan mulai menghela nafas berat sembari naik ke atas. Jongwoon begitu memeluknya erat, sangat erat. Dan Ryeowook tersenyum dalam tidurnya dalam dekapan Jongwoon.

Dia cemburu. Entah kapan perasaan cemburu ini datang dan membuatnya gelisah. Setelah mengganti baju, dia berbaring diatas ranjang. Memikirkan bagaimana bisa sebegitu mendadak dia menyukai namja manis bernama Kim Ryeowook itu.

Mungkin karena pertemuan pertama mereka begitu manis, saat ia bisa menatap secara dekat caramelnya, merasakan bibir Ryeowook di indra perasanya. Aigoo, wajahnya jadi memerah mengingat kejadian waktu itu.

Disaat tangannya mengelus paha Ryeowook dan bibirnya bergrilya di leher Ryeowook. Sejujurnya dia tidak bermaksud melakukan hal bejat seperti itu, hanya ingin bermain sebentar dengan namja mungilnya.

Tapi dia masih dendam dengan adiknya. Kenapa saat kebahagiaan datang padanya, Jongwoon juga mengikutinya? Lalu menghancurkan segalanya. Yesung bertekad akan mengambil Ryeowook dari Jongwoon. Bagaimanapun caranya.

Dendamnya pada sang adik sangatlah besar. Dari kecil dia tidak pernah dimanjakan. Dia diajarkan agar menjadi pria yang kuat dan bijaksana. Sedangkan Jongwoon selalu dimanja. Segala keinginannya selalu dipenuhi. Bagi Yesung harta itu memang tidak dipedulikannya tapi kasih sayang orang tuanya juga lebih banyak di Jongwoon daripada di dirinya

Sejak itu dia mulai merasa benci pada adiknya. Ditambah lagi setelah kejadian Luna meninggal, dia semakin membenci adiknya. Meminta kepada ummanya agar Jongwoon dikirim ke luar negeri atau ia akan berhenti bersekolah. Membiarkannya sendirian di Seoul bersama orang tuanya sudah cukup baik baginya

Dan tak disangka kembarannya itu pulang ke Korea dan mendadak tinggal bersamanya. Mungkin juga akan menghancurkan semuanya. Merebut pujaan hatinya seperti membunuh pujaan hatinya di masa lalu.

Tapi rasa sayangnya masih ada. Dia masih bisa memberikan rasa sayangnya sesekali kepada dongsaengnya. "Huft, begitu rumit."

=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Kening Yesung berkerut saat melihat cara berpakaian seragam Ryeowook. "Lho? Nggak pakai rok lagi yah?" Tanya namja tampan itu keheranan. Pemuda cantik itu menoleh kebelakang melihat Yesung berdiri tepat dibelakangnya.

Begitu dekat, hanya berbeda beberapa senti saja. "Engh.. Ne.." Jawabnya malu. Yesung mangut-mangut, "Kenapa? Bukankah kau akan semakin manis jika memakai rok?"

Blush! Pipi tirus itu merona merah, seperti warna apel yang baru matang. Pujian Yesung baginya seperti sebuah gombalan. "A-anou... Aku ingin sekali-kali memakai celana. Tidak apakan?" Tanya Ryeowook balik, dia menunggu persetujuan Yesung dengan takut-takut. Tak seharusnya dia begitu kan?

Namja tampan itu tampak berpikir, kemudian tangannya mengacak surai madu milik Ryeowook. "Kenapa harus bertanya padaku? Itu kan hak mu. Aku hanya memberikan pendapatku saja. Sudah ya aku pergi dulu." Pamit Yesung.

Sepasang caramel itu menatap punggung Yesung hingga menghilang dari pintu. "Hm? Ada apa denganku?" Tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Menyandarkan tubuhnya ke cermin yang menggantung. "Kenapa perasaanku..." Tangannya memegang dada kiri.

"Dia bilang seperti itu karena memuji saja kan? Masa aku..."

"Aku apa, Wookie-ya?" Tiba-tiba wajah kembaran Yesung ada di hadapannya. Membuatnya tersentak kebelakang menabrak dinding. "Hyung!" Serunya kesal. Jongwoon terkekeh, dia baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi tapi sudah disuguhi pandangan bingung nan imut Ryeowook.

"Lho? Tumben Wookie tidak memakai rok." Pertanyaan Jongwoon membuatnya teringat akan kejadian tadi. Mereka berdua benar-benar memiliki pikiran yang sama atau hanya keheranan belaka?

Ryeowook mengembungkan pipinya, "Salah ya kalau aku memakai celana?" Bertingkah ngambek seperti ini sudah biasa dilakukannya kepada Jongwoon. Hanya kepada Jongwoon

Namja bermata ungu itu kembali terkekeh, "Tidak kok tidak. Sudahlah jangan bertindak imut lagi." Tangan Jongwoon mencubit pipi Ryeowook gemas. "Mmh... Hyung, appo!"

"Sakit?" Bibir Jongwoon mengecup pipi Ryeowook sekilas. "Eotthe? Sakitnya hilangkan?" Ryeowook mengangguk semangat. "Cha, ayo kita pergi." Ajak Jongwoon sambil merangkul Ryeowook

Termenung sebentar untuk memikirkan kejadian tadi, Ryeowook merasa aneh pada dirinya. Kenapa disaat dia bersama Yesung jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat bahkan hanya dengan jarak mereka yang kecil.

Sedangkan Jongwoon yang sudah sering memeluknya bahkan mengecup pipinya selama hampir tiga minggu ini begitu tabu baginya?

The End

or

The And

Tsah apalagi ini chap -_- kejadian tiga tahun yang lalu telah terbongkar. Lalu, inilah awal perebutan Ryeowook dari si kembar Kim ho ho ho /ketawa ala shindong/ (?) Sebelumnya saya mau bilang, ada suatu alasan kenapa saya memakai mata Yesung itu mutiara hitam. Di ff IGAB ada yang review 'Author kenapa pake mutiara hitam? Author plagiat ff HaeWook dari salah satu author sini kan? trus gombalan di ff ini juga plagiatan dari ff Oh My Teacher kan?' Dan setelah itu saya di nasihati agar gak memplagiat. Oke sip itu gak terlalu masalah kalo memang saya dinasehati untuk tidak plagiat tapi jika dibilang plagiat saya gak terlalu setuju.

Pertama, saya gak suka crack pair. Jadi nggak mungkin saya baca ff HaeWook. Saya minta maaf kalo soal ini. Saya gak suka crack pair entah kenapa -.- Kedua, saya gak tahu mata obsidian itu kayak gimana '-' yang saya tahu mata Yesung itu kan hitam. Dan saya ingat mutiara hitam yang ada di game makan ikan ._. yang freeding frenzy yah kalo gak salah judulnya? Kalo salah yah maap kan saja, udah gak pernah main game itu lagi -.-

trus soal gombalan di ff IGAB, memang harus saya akui kalo saya suka ff Oh My Teacher TAPI kalau gombalan itu murni dari otak saya. Kenapa? Saya sering di gombalin dan lumayan suka menggombal orang lain. Jadi terserah kalian mau mengerti atau tidak, yang penting saya udah bilang sejujurnya. Dan yang kemarin nanya 'Author YeWook shipper ya?' Dan saya jawab, ne saya YeWook hard shipper.

Mian gak bisa balas review kalian, terlalu banyak dan takut nyepam lagi -.- Ngoceh soal ini saja udah nyepam -" Maaf kalo ada typo dan semacamnya. Kunjungi wp ku fanfictionyewookshipper . wordpress :) sebenernya chap 5 nya udah kelar tapu saya gak publish sekalian disini xD but, can give me review? ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Hazy Moon (Colorful x Melody)

Author: Park Hyesung

Pairing: YeWook (Yesung x Ryeowook), JongWook (Jongwoon x Ryeowook)

Genre: Romance, Family, Friendship, Humor

Rate: T

Summary: Kau akan mendapatkan kejutan tak terduga

Warning: YAOI, GenderBender

Disclaimer: Author hanya meminjam

nama mereka untuk kepentingan

cerita. Tak suka dengan pairing ini?

Tinggal keluar dari halaman ini kok

"Kalian mau kemana?" Tanya Yesung heran sambil memakai jaket tebalnya. Mata tajamnya melihat Jongwoon dan Ryeowook yang berpegangan tangan dan bersiap keluar kamar

"Memangnya hyung mau apa jika kuberitahu? Kami mau kencan." Jawab Jongwoon sambil tersenyum lebar. Memamerkan jika dia bisa pergi bersama Ryeowook. Yesunge mendengus tidak peduli dan berjalan mendahului mereka.

Karena merasa bersalah, Ryeowook mencubit lengan hyung angkatnya itu. "Yesung-ah! Aku tidak kencan dengan Jongwoon hyung kok!" Seru Ryeowook mengelak.

Yesung membalikkan tubuhnya, menatap kepala Ryeowook yang menyembul di pintu dengan tatapan datar. "Memangnya aku peduli? Kalau mau kencan, yah kencan saja." Balasnya super datar kemudian melangkah pergi

Namja manis itu menatap kembaran Yesung tajam. "Huft, gara-gara hyung, Yesung jadi marah padaku!" Kesalnya sambil mempout bibirnya. Terlalu imut untuk dikatakan jika dia sedang marah. Lebih mengarah ke aegyo.

Jongwoon menggenggam tangannya erat, merangkulnya agar semakin dekat. "Jangan pikirkan soal Yesung hyung. Dia memang seperti itu. Kajja kita pergi ke bioskop." Ryeowook mengangguk dan membiarkan dirinya dibawa keluar.

Tanpa disadari Jongwoon tersenyum miris, 'Apa hanya ada Yesung di dalam hatimu, Wookie? Apa aku tidak bisa merebut hatimu darinya?'

=.=.=.=.=.=

"Kita mau kemana?" Tanya Donghae memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka bertiga. Ketiga pasang kaki itu juga masih betah berjalan di trotoar yang di penuhi salju. Kyuhyun dan Yesung tampak berpikir keras.

"Huft, seandainya saja si badan besar itu tidak menutup toko secara mendadak pada pagi ini mungkin aku tidak akan keluar di suhu sedingin dalam kulkas." Keluh Kyuhyun kesal disambut anggukan Yesung.

Cafe yang harusnya tempat dimana mereka bekerja sekarang tutup. Siwon menutup cafenya hanya untuk malam ini. Saat mereka menelpon Siwon, tahu-tahunya namja bertubuh tegap itu bilang lelah untuk bekerja hari ini.

Saat Yesung mengusulkan untuk pulang, kedua sahabatnya malah bilang terlalu tanggung dan jauh untuk kembali. "Kita sudah diluar, jadi bagaimana kalau kita bersenang-senang?" Itu yang dikatakan Kyuhyun beberapa menit yang lalu.

Dan sekarang mereka malah kehilangan arah untuk bersenang-senang. "Kita makan malam saja yuk? Aku sudah lapar. Setelah itu kita pergi ke taman untuk bersantai. Eotthe?" Usul Yesung.

"Oke! Kajja kita makan!"

=.=.=.=.=.=

"Hyung, aku lapar." Namja manis itu mengelus perutnya sembari menatap mata kakak angkatnya. Sikap manjanya membuat Jongwoon gemas. Di cubitnya pipi Ryeowook gemas dan merangkulnya.

"Kita mau makan dirumah atau makan di luar?" Tanya Jongwoon lembut. "Makan diluar ne? Aku sedang ingin melakukan segala sesuatu diluar!" Ryeowook menatapnya dengan mata berbinar. Jongwoon terkekeh, "Alright."

Kedua orang itu berjalan menuju tempat makan yang paling dekat dengan bioskop. Baru saja mereka masuk ke dalam sana, mereka sudah dikejutkan oleh sebuah teriakan nyaring.

"Ahjumma! Aku tambah satu mangkuk lagi ne?" Suara si namja itu sangat menggema di tempat makan yang hanya ada beberapa meja terisi oleh pelanggan. "Donghae, kau kira ini rumahmu?" Kyuhyun memukul kepala Donghae cukup keras. Yesung hanya menggeleng memaklumi sifat Donghae yang sedikit kekanakkan

Namja bermata sipit itu menengok ketika suara bell diatas pintu tempat makan berbunyi. "Jongwoon? Ryeowook?" Gumamnya kecil. Kyuhyun dan Donghae melirik ke arah pandangan Yesung. "Eh, iya. Itu Ryeowook sama kembaran Yesung." Donghae menyikut Kyuhyun

Dua orang yang berdiri di pintu juga menatap mereka taget. Setelah mendengar teriakan cempreng Donghae, sekarang mereka dikejutkan dengan kehadiran Yesung diantara duo KyuHae.

"Hyung juga makan disini?" Jongwoon menarik Ryeowook agar mendekat ke meja kakak kandungnya itu. Wajah Yesung berubah datar dan itu sempat membuat Kyuhyun terkejut. "Ne." Jawab Yesung singkat, jelas dan padat.

Jongwoon mangut-mangut, "Kami boleh makan disini tidak?" Tanya namja bermata ungu itu. "Sirheo hyung." Jawab Ryeowook cepat. Yesung menatap namja manis itu langsung, "Waeyo?"

"Hng, anou.. Ada Kyuhyun sama Donghae.." Jawab Ryeowook takut-takut sambil bersembunyi di balik punggung Jongwoon. Sontak kedua orang yang disebut itu tertawa kecil. "Tenanglah, kami sudah tobat."

"Tobat?"

"Ne. Berterima kasihlah kepada Yesung. Jika dia tidak bilang untuk berhenti mengerjaimu, mungkin kami akan terus saja menganggumu bersamanya." Jelas Kyuhyun sambil kembali makan. "Ya, ini punyaku!" Ujar Donghae sambil menarik piring berisi daging yang siap diambil Kyuhyun

Yesung hanya memandang lurus, tidak mau menatap Ryeowook yang melihatnya dengan tatapan aneh. "Sudahlah, makan saja bersama kami. Kami juga mau kenalan sama kembaran Yesung ini." Donghae menarik Jongwoon agar duduk ditengah, diantara dirinya dan Kyuhyun

"Ryeowook duduk disebelah Yesung saja." Kyuhyun mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Yesung. Pemuda tampan itu hanya memutar bola matanya menanggapi. Dengan ragu Ryeowook duduk disebelah Yesung.

Domghae dan Kyuhyun sudah tahu siapa target yang dimaksud Yesung waktu itu. Memang di sekolah mereka ada yang mungil dan imut selain Ryeowook? Jawabannya tentu tidak ada.

Donghae dan Kyuhyun saling bertatapan dan tersenyum kecil sedangkan Yesung menatap horor keduanya. Rencana mereka ada-ada saja. Duduk Yesung dan Ryeowook berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun, Jongwoon dan Donghae.

"Ya, kenapa suasananya jadi canggung? Kalian berdua pesan makanan dong. Kalian kan kesini juga karena mau makan." Ujar Donghae mencairkan suasana. Dan pada akhirnya Jongwoon juga Ryeowook memesan makanan.

Beberapa saat mereka bercanda ria kecuali Yesung. Dia tidak suka kehadiran adiknya disana. Ditambah lagi ada Ryeowook dibawanya kesana. Moodnya jatuh mendadak. Padahal dia sudah merasa nyaman diantara kedua temannya.

Tahu-tahu Jongwoon datang sambil memegang tangan Ryeowook. 'Rasanya nggak nafsu makan lagi.' Batin Yesung sambil mengaduk-aduk nasinya. Mata caramel milik Ryeowook menatapnya bingung, "Kok nggak makan? Memangnya tidak enak yah?"

Yesung menggeleng pelan mendengar pertanyaan Ryeowook. "Hei, Jongwoon-ah. Tak kusangka kau menyukai artis barat." Kata Donghae sembari tertawa. "Kau tahu Akon? Suaranya keren sekali!" Sahut Kyuhyun

"Ne, aku punya lagu-lagunya. Kau mau?" Tawar Jongwoon tersenyum hingga eyesmile-nya terlihat.. "Mwo? Kau punya? Aku minta!" fanboying Kyuhyun membuat Yesung jadi sedikit muak. Begitu mudahnya mereka akrab dengan Jongwoon. Dia seperti merasa kehilangan.

Pemuda bersuara baritone tersebut berdiri, "Aku keluar duluan ne. Kalian susul saja keluar nanti." Ujarnya datar sambil melirik Jongwoon yang kelihatannya sangat senang. Ketiga orang itu mengangguk dan kembali pada aktivitas awalnya.

Dia keluar begitu saja tanpa disadari Ryeowook memandangi punggungnya. "Dia kenapa?" Tanya Ryeowook pada dirinya sendiri kemudian menatap Jongwoon bersama Kyuhyun juga Donghae. "Hei, aku susul keluar ne." Katanya sambil meninggalkan meja

Jongwoon meliriknya sekilas, 'Pasti nyusul Yesung hyung. Apa Ryeowook benar-benar menyukainya?'

=.=.=.=.=.=

"Aku membencinya." Gumam Yesung sambil menendang krikil kecil di tempat yang tidak begitu jauh dari tempat makan. "Aku membencinya." Ulangnya lagi sambil menendang segala sesuatu yang ada di dekat kakinya.

"Benci siapa?" Tiba-tiba saja sosok namja manis itu bediri tepat dihadapannya. Hampir saja Yesung terjungkal kebelakang jika dia tidak bisa mengendalikan kekagetannya. Dia berdehem kecil dan membuang wajahnya. "Aku membenci siapakan bukan urusanmu."

Ryeowook terdiam dan menundukkan kepalanya. Keadaan jadi mendadak hening. Yesung melirik namja mungil itu diam-diam. Setetes air mata jatuh dari kelopak mata caramel tersebut. "Eh? Kau menangis?"

Yesung mendekatinya dan memegang bahu Ryeowook yang bergetar. "Kau membenciku ya?" Tanya Ryeowook dengan suara yang serak. "A-anio." Terdengar isakan kecil di keheningan sana.

Yesung menggaruk kepalanya, namja manis itu salah sangka rupanya. "Aduh, Ryeowook-ah. Uljima ne?" Di naikkannya dagu Ryeowook, mempertemukan caramel dengan hitamnya mutiara. Menghapus jejak air mata di pipi tirus tersebut.

Namja bersuara tenor itu mengangguk, wajahnya menjadi sedikit memerah karena jarak wajah mereka yang tidak begitu jauh. Yesung tersenyum dan menepuk kepalanya kemudian mengacak surai madunya.

"Kau salah paham, bukan kau yang kubenci. Sudah sana pergi ke dalam. Disini sangat dingin." Kata Yesung sambil membalik tubuh Ryeowook dan mendorongnya. Pipi tirus itu mengembung, menatap pemuda itu dengan tatapan sulit diartikan.

"Sebenarnya siapa yang kau benci?" Tanya Ryeowook penasaran. "Kan sudah kubilang bukan urusanmu." Jawabnya datar. "Ish, apa dia itu Jongwoon hyung?" Yesung menatapnya tajam. "Bisakah kita mencari pembicaraan lain?"

"Apa ada hubungannya dengan kejadian tiga tahun yang lalu?" Yesung mendekatinya, mencengkram jaket yang ada di lengan namja itu "Kenapa kau ingin begitu mengetahuinya?"

Ryeowook balas menatapnya tajam, "Karena aku ingin membuat kalian seperti dulu lagi. Akrab seperti aku pertama kali bertemu kalian." Jawabnya mantap. Yesung terdiam, "Kejadian tiga tahun yang lalu... Kau tanya saja sama Jongwoon."

"Tapi Jongwoon hyung tidak mau memberitahuku! Dia bilang sebaiknya aku bertanya padamu!"

Hening...

Hanya ada suara gesekan kaki dan beberapa orang yang berbicara di kejauhan sana. Deru nafas mereka berdua memburu hingga embun tipis keluar dari mulut mereka.

"Nanti kau juga akan tahu." Kata Yesung tiba-tiba. Dia melepaskan pegangannya kemudian menjauhi Ryeowook. "Yesung-ah..." Belum sempat ia melanjutkan kata-katanya, seseorang merangkul Ryeowook.

Dia menoleh dan mendapatkan Jongwoon disebelahnya. "Apa yang kalian lakukan?" Kyuhyun dan Donghae langsung merangkul Yesung dan bertanya sepeeti itu. "Kalian tidak melakukan yang aneh-aneh kan?" Goda Kyuhyun.

Yesung mendecih, "Pikiranmu jorok, Kyu!" Tangan mungil itu menepuk kepala beranbut ikal tersebut. "Cha, kajja kita ketaman~" Ajak Donghae sambil menarik kepala besar Yesung. "Akh, sakit!" Ringisnya.

"Kalian berdua mau ikut tidak?" Tawar Kyuhyun. Jongwoon menatap Ryeowook cemas-cemas, tak lama kemudian Ryeowook menggeleng. "Ani. Mian menolak. Aku mau pulang dan tidur saja."

Kyuhyun mengangguk, "Ya sudah. Kami duluan ne~"

=.=.=.=.=.=

"Kabut?" Gumam Donghae saat duduk di kursi taman. "Kenapa ada kabut dimusim dingin seperti ini?" Dia bertanya dalam kesunyian. Diedarkannya pandangan mata. Di taman ini begitu sepi, paling ada beberapa orang, itupun sepasang kekasih semua. "Enaknya yang punya pacar."

Tuk

"Enakan single, sayang." Sebuah gelas kopi hangat mendarat di kening namja ikan tersebut. Kepalanya mendongak dan tersenyum tipis lalu mengambil gelas plastik itu.

"Enakan pacaran, Kyu." Balasnya sambil menyeruput kopi. Yesung duduk disebelahnya. "Aku setuju dengan ucapan Donghae." Sahutnya. Kyuhyun menghela nafas dan menyender pada samping kursi panjang tersebut. Kepalanya mendongak menatap bulan purnama.

"Kalau sudah pacaran kan terasa diikat. Mau godain orang lain nanti pasti dimarahin pasangan. Trus diatur-atur dan nggak bebas semau kita pas belum pacaran." Jelas Kyuhyun

"Kkk, alasan konyol, Kyu." Yesung meletakkan gelasnya dan membuat bola salju. Melempar bola itu pada Kyuhyun. Yang dilempar hanya mendelik kesal. "Tidak semua pernyataanmu benar, Cho Kyuhyun." Remeh Donghae sambil kembali meminum kopinya

"Memang merasa diikat, tapikan kita malah bisa godain pasangan kita sendiri. Itukan lebih asik. Untuk kebebasan kan itu tergantung kitanya saja." Yesung menepuk sebelah tangannya dengan Donghae. "Huft menyebalkan."

Suasana menjadi hening. Suhu makin turun dan itu membuat mereka semakib kedinginan. Sesekali yang terdengar hanyalah suara dari pasangan kekasih yang bercanda ria ataupun mesra-mesraan. Kopi yang mereka minumpun semakin sedikit.

"Kenapa ada kabut?" Tanya Kyuhyun entah pada siapa sambil terus menatap keatas. Kearah bulan purnama. Donghae mengidikkan bahu, "Nah, itu yang ingin kutanyakan." Ucapnya sambil merasakan kabut yang makin menebal.

"Hahaha, kalian tahu. Aku suka kabut." Sahut namja bersuara baritone itu tiba-tiba. Kyuhyun duduk disebelahnya dan menatapnya heran, "Wae?" Tanyanya penasaran.

"Jangan takut ne?" Kedua kepala itu mengangguk yakin walaupun mereka bingung apa yang harus ditakutkan.

"Pertama, aku dilahirkan saat bulan purnama dan juga saat berkabut." Ujar Yesung dengan suara pelan dan sedikit menakutkan. "Kau tidak pernah bilang pada kami!" Seru Donghae. "Barusan aku bilangkan?" Tanya Yesung. Donghae menggaruk kepalanya.

"Yang kedua apa?"

"Yang kedua..." Kata Yesung terputus. "Aku bisa melihat hal-hal gaib." Lanjutnya dengan suara mantap. "Gaib? Eh, maksudnya hantu?" Ujar Donghae sedikit ketakutan. Diakan takut hantu.

Melihat ekpresi Donghae yang ketakutan, Yesung tak bisa menahan tawanya. "Hahaha! Kau percaya? Konyol!" Tawa namja itu keras. Donghae mendengus dan Kyuhyun ikut tertawa.

"Aish, Kim Yesung!"

"Ehm, chogiyo?" Sapa seorang yeoja malu-malu sebelum Donghae memberikan jitakannya ke kepala besar itu. "Ne?" Jawab Yesung kembali ke wajah coolnya. Mereka menatap ketiga orang yeoja itu. Sepertinya familiar seingat Yesung dan Kyuhyun

"Kau menjatuhkan ini tadi saat di kedai kopi." Yeoja berambut pendek itu memberikan sebuah dompet hitam. Kyuhyun merogoh saku celananya panik, "Eh iya. Ini dompetku. Gomawo ne." Senyum tampan ala Kyuhyun muncul ketika mengambil dompetnya kembali.

Yeoja-yeoja itu mengangguk. "Ehm, bolehkan kita kenalan?" Tanya yeoja lainnya. "Tentu." Jawab Donghae

=.=.=.=.=.=

Bibir seorang namja manis mengeluarkan senandung-senandung merdunya ketika asik mengancingkan piyama miliknya. Tapi dia dikejutkan oleh tangan yang mengalung sempurna pada pinggangnya.

Jongwoon memeluknya dari belakang.

"Hyung?" Bahu kecilnya secara langsung mendapat beban kepala Jongwoon. Kepala itu menggesek kecil dan berbalik posisinya. Menghadap leher kecil Ryeowook dan menghirup wangi yang ada disana.

Karena merasa geli, tangan lentik itu meremas rambut Jongwoon. "Emh, hyung.. apa yang kau lakukan?" Benda basah terasa pada lehernya. Sepertinya Jongwoon menjilatnya.

Jongwoon perlahan menariknya ke atas tempat tidur. Menindih tubuh kecil itu dan masih tetap menjilat leher Ryeowook. "Hentikan..." Kata namja mungil itu mulai sesak. Tangannya berusaha mendorong dada Jongwoon agar menjauh darinya. Dadanya tiba-tiba saja sesak jika di beginikan.

Tapi apa yang dilakukan Jongwoon tidak seperri yang diharapkan Ryeowook. Setelah berhenti menjilati lehernya, sekarang bibirnya malah meraup kedua belah bibir namja dibawahnya.

Di lumatnya pelan agar Ryeowook bisa berhenti meronta dan mengikuti permainannya. Kedua tangan Ryeowook sudah di pegang kuat dikedua sisi kepalanya. Tapi tetap saja namja manis itu masih memberontak minta dilepaskan walaupun ia merasa sedikit kenikmatan pada bibirnya.

Sepasang mata terbelalak lebar dari balik pintu kamar. Tangannya yang memegang knop pintu langsung melemas begitu saja. Mutiara hitamnya masih melihat lurus di celah pintu apa yang dilakukan adiknya kepada namja yang ia suka diatas tempat tidur.

Mata itu perlahan mulai menyipit dan tangannya menarik pintu itu agar tertutup rapat. Disenderkannya tubuh bagian belakangnya ke pintu. Lambat laun tenaganya lemas hingga dia merosot jatuh terduduk dilantai.

Otaknya tidak bisa berpikir apa-apa. Ini sakit untuknya. Dia... dia bingung untuk melakukan apa sekarang. Dia tidak mau masuk dan bertemu kedua orang itu. Matamya mulai memanas, siap menumpahkan kekesalannya.

Dengan kasar tangannya menghapus air mata yang hendak jatuh dan mengambil ponselnya di saku jaketnya. Menekan beberapa digit angka yang lumayan dihafalnya kemudian melakukan panggilan. Diaturnya nafas dan berusaha sebisa mungkin agar suaranya tidak terdengar serak.

"Yeobeosaeyo?"

"..."

"Bisa temani aku ke makan seseorang?"

"..."

"Iya, makam. Aku terlalu takut untuk pergi sendirian. Bisakan? Kumohon."

"..."

"Gomawo. Sekalian aku menginap ditempat kalian ne?"

"..."

"Sekali lagi gomawo. Aku senang memiliki kalian. Temui aku di gerbang ne?"

Setelah percakapan singkat itu, Yesung memasukkan ponselnya dan berusaha berdiri. Berjalan menuju ketempat seseorang.

Makam Luna

=.=.=.=.=.=

Bruk!

Akhirnya dengan sekuat tenaga Ryeowook dapat mendorong namja bermata ungu itu menjauh darinya. Dengan cepat dia mengambil nafas. Ciuman sepihak tersebut membuat pasokan oksigennya habis.

Tatapan Jongwoon padanya sulit diartikan, "Kenapa hyung? Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku?!" Bentak Ryeowook kasar. Pemuda itu mendecih dan berdiri dari lantai.

"Karena aku menyukaimu!" Balasnya ikutan kasar. Matanya menatap tajam namja manis tersebut. Mirip dengan Yesung namun ada yang berbeda. Ryeowook tersentak, "Apa?"

"Kau harusnya tahu kalau aku menyukaimu. Kitakan selalu bersama tapi kenapa kau tidak tahu? Kenapa kau tidak bisa mengerti? Kenapa..."

"Kemari." Perintah Ryeowook setelah mencerna kata demi kata yang dikeluarkan oleh mulut Jongwoon. Kepala besar itu mendongak, menatap ragu Ryeowook. Tapi hanya ditanggapi lambaian tangan untuk mendekati namja manis yang sedang duduk di punggung ranjang.

Dengan langkah takut Jongwoon mendekatinya. Duduk disebelahnya dan tak mau menatap namja itu. Pasti Ryeowook membencinya.

Grep

"Hyung..." Salah, Ryeowook memeluknya dari samping. Begitu manja dan imut. Kepalanya ia sembunyikan di dada bidang Jongwoon. "Aku menyukaimu tapi hanya sebagai kakak." Ucapnya kecil.

Jongwoon menghela nafas berat, sudah di duganya sejak dulu. Di elusnya surai madu lembut, "Aku sayang hyung. Jangan membenciku hanya karena ini." Pinta Ryeowook sambil menguap kecil. Ngantuk datang begitu saja.

"Hm, ne. Hyung juga sayang. Kalau sudah mengantuk tidur saja. Tapi hyung punya satu pertanyaan."

Kepala itu mendongak dan menatapnya dengan kelopak mata setengah tertutup "Apa itu?"

"Apa kau menyukai Yesung hyung?" Jongwoon memeluknya erat. Menyalurkan kehangatan yang ia punya. Ryeowook bergumam kecil, "Iya. Aku menyukainya." Setelah mengatakan itu, namja tersebut ke dunia mimpi.

Senyum miris kembali tercetak di bibir tipis itu, "Jalja, Wookie."

The End

or

The And

Aneh -_- chap ini aneh~ harap tidak ada yang kecewa -.- chap depan akan ada kejutan baru~ (?) Btw, WA sama Katalk saya udah lama diapus jadi kalau ada yang nge-chat ke sana tapi nggak dibales yah jangan marah ne~ saya berterima kasih buat semua yang me-review sampai chap sekarang walaupun gak banyak juga sidersnya '-' ada juga yang cuman follow tapi nggak review -.- tapi tidak apa, itu cukup membuktikan kalau kalian menyukai cerita saya ^^ Yang kemarin nagih cerita ini tapi gak review awas aja -_-)9

Akhir kata, give me review please~


	6. Chapter 6

Hazy Moon (Colorful x Melody)

Author: Park Hyesung

Pairing: YeWook (Yesung x Ryeowook), JongWook (Jongwoon x Ryeowook)

Genre: Romance, Friendship, Family, Humor

Rate: T

Summary: Kau akan mendapat kejutan tak terduga

Warning: YAOI, GenderBender

Disclaimer: Author hanya meminjam

nama mereka untuk kepentingan

cerita. Tak suka dengan pairing ini?

Tinggal keluar dari halaman ini kok

"Dan pada akhirnya kita disuruh bersihin halaman sekolah." Keluh seseorang sambil terus menyekop dengan sekop khusus untuk membersihkan salju. "Ini semua salah Yesung!" Seru namja yang mempunyai nickname ikan.

Yang di serukan menatap tajam membuat Donghae mengkeret dan mundur satu langkah. Bersembunyi di balik punggung Kyuhyun setidaknya bisa membuatnya tidak melihat tatapan mematikan itu.

Kyuhyun menegakkan punggungnya yang pegal. Sedari tadi dia membungkuk untuk menyekop salju yang menumpuk. "Apa yang dikatakan dia kan benar. Gara-gara kau, aku dan dia jadi bangun kesiangan."

Donghae berdiri disamping namja yang membelanya, "Ne! Kau seenaknya saja meminta kami untuk menemanimu ke makam. Pas sampai disana malah kita berdua cuman nunggu kau melihat makam. Kulitku digigit nyamuk semua lagi." Jelas Donghae dengan gaya tangan yang aneh.

"Sudah begitu, saat pulang kita dikejar anjing penjaga makam. Pulangnya sudah jam satu. Trus kau menginap dan akhirnya aku harus tidur satu ranjang dengan Donghae. Pada akhirnya kita bangun kesiangan. Argh, ini semua salahmu Kim Yesung!" Seru Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk wajah Yesung dengan sekopnya.

Seruan-seruan yang berkomandang itu hanya masuk telinga kanan dan keluar telinga kiri Yesung. Namja itu tidak sama sekali berminat dengan ocehan mereka. "Berisik." Ujarnya kecil sambil kembali pada aktivitasnya.

"Mworago? Kim Yesung, kau harus mati ditanganku!"

=.=.=.=.=.=

Sepasang mata permata berwarna ungu melihat keluar jendela. Kepalanya disanggah oleh tangannya. "Memang asik ya kalau di hukum?" Ucapnya hampir tak bersuara. Kelas benar-benar sepi dan yang terdengar hanyalah suara seongsaenim di depan sana.

Dirinya masih asik memerhatikan apa yang terjadi di luar sana. Dihalaman sekolahnya. Yesung dikejar oleh Kyuhyun dan Donghae. Wajah mereka terlihat sangat senang dan seruan-seruan mereka terdengar ke telinganya walaupun itu kecil.

Keningnya sedikit berkerut melihat tingkah sang kakak yang sepertinya sangat kekanakan. Yesung berhenti, menjulurkan lidahnya dan berteriak, "Kejar aku kalau bisa!" dengan wajah yang sangat senang. Senyum yang mengembang hingga matanya menutup tak terlihat.

Kyuhyun dan Donghae balas berteriak kemudian mengejar namja bersurai hitam tersebut sambil membawa sekop. Mereka berdua memang kesal tapi menikmati kegiatan tak berguna mereka.

"Jongwoon!" Kepalanya langsung menoleh ke depan. Lee seongsaenim menatapnya tajam dan tangannya memegang penghapus papan tulis. "Jangan melihat keluar! Kalian sebentar lagi mau ujian semester." Tegur seongsaenim yang hanya bisa dia balas dengan kata 'iya' sambil menunduk.

Mata caramel Ryeowook melihat tingkah Jongwoon. Kakinya merapat bersembunyi di balik rok mini. Rasanya sedikit aneh melihat Jongwoon seperti ini.

Apa ada hubungan dengannya yah?

=.=.=.=.=.=

"Wha, ujian semester sebentar lagi. Eottheoke?" Namja itu berjalan dengan membawa nampan penuh makanan bersama kedua temannya. Waktu istirahat mereka sedikit terganggu akibat seongsaenim memarahi mereka karena melakukan hukuman yang tidak bisa dibilang benar. Mencari meja yang kosong dan nampaknya mereka sudah menemukannya.

Yesung mengidikkan bahunya, "Bagaimana apanya?" Kakinya berjalan ke meja dipojok tersebut. Kyuhyun dan Donghae hanya mengekor sambil sedikit mendengus. "Kalau nggak lulus ujian nanti di hokum. Tahun lalu disuruh pakai rok hawai. Kan tahu sendiri kalau musim dingin kali ini seperti apa." Gerutu Donghae.

Ketiganya duduk dan meletakkan nampan mereka. Mengeluarkan makanan mereka ke meja dan memakan isi yang ada di piring tersebut. "Mau lulus ujian? Tinggal belajarkan?" sahut Yesung.

Donghae menghela nafas, "Kau tidak mengerti, Yesung."

"Tidak mengerti apa?"

"Ujiannya benar-benar berat. Apalagi di pelajaran olahraga."

Ting!

Sendok yang di pegang Yesung jatuh, mutiaranya terbelalak lebar. Memang terdengar berlebihan reaksi namja itu, tapi ini benar-benar kiamat baginya. Pelajaran olahragakan kelemahannya.

"Kyu, berhentilah menakut-nakuti. Tenanglah Yesung. Misalnya kau tidak lulus di pelajaran olahraga juga tak apa-apa yang penting jangan ada tiga pelajaran yang tidak lulus atau kau akan mendapat hukuman yang cukup memalukan." Jelas Donghae kembali menyuapkan makanannya.

Wajah Yesung berubah jadi sedikit kesal, matanya menatap marah Kyuhyun yang menyengir tidak berdosa. Beberapa saat kemudian, tangan mungilnya menepuk bagian belakang kepala namja berambut ikal tersebut. "Kau itu cari mati ya?"

Kyuhyun meringis dan memilih untuk tidak menanggapi ucapan Yesung. Dan akhirnya tiga pria namja penuh kharisma tersebut kembali pada acara makan yang sempat tertunda.

Banyak siswa yang berbisik akan mereka. Membicarakan betapa tampannya penampilan mereka dan sebagainya. Sedangkan namja berstatus seme hanya bisa mengumpat kecil kenapa para namja uke bisa menyukai mereka yang sangat berisik tidak ketulungan itu.

"Hei, hei. Lihat siapa yang datang." Donghae menepuk lengan namja yang duduk di seberangnya, Yesung. Dengan malas kepalanya menoleh. Terlihat Ryeowook sedang sedikit kebingungan mencari meja kosong. Dan satu hal membuat Yesung terkejut, Jongwoon tidak disisinya.

Kemana namja bermata ungu itu?

"Ryeowook-ah, disini!" Teriak Kyuhyun sambil melambaikan tangan heboh. Mendengar teriakan tersebut, sontak namja manis itu menoleh dan menatap ragu. Masa harus duduk bersama mereka lagi?, pikir Ryeowook.

Donghae mendecak kesal melihat reaksi Ryeowook yang menurutnya malu malu kucing, "Yesung, ajak dia kesini saja. Kasihan kalau dia berdiri terus tuh. Kau ini kan teman dekatnya, kenapa kau jadi cuek dengannya eoh?"

Namja tampan itu membuang wajahnya, mendengar ocehan Donghae menaikkan amarahnya soal semalam. Tapi saat matanya melirik tubuh ramping Ryeowook terutama tangan lentiknya yang memegang nampan yang terlihat sangat berat membuat rasa tak teganya keluar.

"Ekh, baiklah baiklah. Aku akan mengajaknya." Kata Yesung sedikit kesal mendengar Donghae yang terus merajuknya. Berpikir dia akan memanggil Ryeowook adalah suatu kesalahan. Kyuhyun yang sudah membujuknya dengan teriakan super bassnya saja tidak bisa meluluhkan kemauan Ryeowook.

Tubuhnya beranjak, berjalan menghampiri Ryeowook dan melupakan sarapannya. Mendekatkan badan bagian depannya ke Ryeowook. Sukses membuat menimbulkan semburat tipis pada pipi Ryeowook karena namja itu mendekatkan wajahnya sebentar, akhirnya tangan Yesung mengangkat nampan yang dibawa Ryeowook. "Kaja, kita duduk. Aku tidak mau mendengar kata 'tidak' untuk kali ini."

Namja manis itu pun dengan patuh menurutinya sambil menundukkan kepala. Sampai saat tiba disana, Yesung mengajaknya duduk di sebelahnya, hanya itu tempat yang kosong di meja.

Kembali mereka makan seperti biasa tanpa meninggalkan keberisikan yang keluar dari mulut duo KyuHae. "Oh ya, Jongwoon kemana?" Tanya Kyuhyun tiba-tiba. Mulut segitiganya meresapi rasa jus strawberry yang diambilnya beberapa waktu.

Ryeowook terdiam sebentar, "Jongwoon hyung memilih tidur di kelas. Dia bilang ngantuk berat." Jawab namja manis itu sekenanya. Alis Yesung bertaut heran. "Hm, kalau begitu kami duluan ke kelas ne? Ada tugas yang harus kami selesaikan." Ucap Donghae terkesan buru-buru dan menarik lengan Kyuhyun menjauh.

Mata ruby milik Donghae terkedip ke Yesung, memberinya kode agar lebih mendekati Ryeowook. Kan jarang ada moment YeWook selama tiga bulan ini. Namja tampan itu menghela nafas, kali ini dia sedikit tidak mood untuk berbicara. Yah, walaupun itu tidak berlaku untuk KyuHae couple tapi untuk Ryeowook...

Otaknya kembali memutar kejadian yang ia lihat semalam. Bagaimana cara adiknya menindih Ryeowook. Menciumnya dalam hingga suafa kecipak mereka terdengar keras di sudut-sudut ruangan.

Kembali dirinya menghela nafas. Terdengar begitu berat dan gelisah. Kepalanya menoleh kearah samping, berlawanan dengan wajah namja manis yang terlihat begitu canggung dengannya. "Jongwoon tidur yah?" Tanya Yesung tiba-tiba dengan suara datar.

Ryeowook mendongak, mematap wajah Yesung dari samping saja bisa membuat hatinya berdebar. Paras Yesung begitu cuek dan tampan. Seperti kesan pertamanya dulu saat berjumpa namja bermata hitam legam itu. "Kenapa tak menjawabku?"

Ryeowook tersentak kaget ketika mata caramelnya melihat dekat wajah Yesung. "Emh, ne. Jongwoon hyung tidur. Dia lelah sekali. Mungkin semalam tidak tidur beberapa jam." Jawab Ryeowook sedikit merasa bersalah.

Bagaimanapun Jongwoon tidak bisa tidur juga karena Ryeowook. Mungkin karena penolakannya jadi membuat namja bayangan Yesung tersebut sakit hati dan tak bisa tidur.

Berbeda dengan Ryeowook, jika pemuda berumur enam belas tahun itu berpikir kalau Jongwoon tidak bisa tidur karena penolakannya, justru Yesung berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Mungkin saja Jongwoon melakukan hal senonoh kepada Ryeowook hingga tak bisa tidur karena saking senangnya.

Oh ayolah Kim Yesung, Jongwoon itu masih polos sepertinya jadi tak mungkin melakukan hal semacam itu tapi…

Kesalnya sedikit bertambah karena dipikirannya terpikir hal macam itu. Diminumnya air putih yang di dalam gelas dekat tangannya. Meneguk habis lalu beranjak bersiap pergi namun Ryeowook menahannya dengan menggenggam tangan mungil tersebut.

"Kau kenapa?" Yesung mendengus kembali, "Bukan urusanmu." Jawabnya ketus dan menghempaskan tangan yang menggenggamnya dan pergi begitu saja.

"Eng?" Ryeowook menggaruk kepalanya tidak gatal. Aneh baginya sejak tadi pagi Yesung terus mengacuhkan namja manis tersebut.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Kedua mata tersebut menyipit ke satu tempat, tangan mungilnya masih berusaha memasang earphone ke telinganya juga pada ponselnya. Setelah berhasil, matanya memandang kebelakang, kearah Jongwoon yang tertidur pulas.

Mulutnya mengeluarkan dengusan meremehkan, sebuah smirk sempat muncul beberapa saat. Disandarkannya punggung pada sandaran kursi. Memilih menutup matanya dan menikmati lagu yang sedang terputar sampai ke telinganya. Jari-jari kecilnya mengetuk permukaan meja.

Sebenarnya niat Yesung ingin mencari Kyuhyun dan Donghae, tapi karena tubuhnya tak ada semangat jadilah dia memilih mendengar lagu di ruang kelas yang tak berpenghuni sama sekali kecuali si kembar Kim ini.

Sret!

Pintu ruang kelas bergeser pelan, memunculkan sebuah pemuda berperawakan kecil dengan rok mininya. Namja itu masuk kedalam, duduk di tempat duduknya yang berada di samping Jongwoon. Meletakkan bukunya dengan hati-hati diatas meja.

Sepasang mata caramel miliknya menatap si kembar bergantian. Kepalanya jatuh secara pelan diatas buku yang tadi dielatakkannya. Menghadap wajah-wajah tenang dan tampan itu.

"Berbeda…" gumam si suara tenor. Namja bernama Ryeowook itu terus menggumamkan kata yang sama untuk beberapa kali. "Mata, aura, suara, mimik wajah mereka, sifat, panmpilan bahkan perasaanku untuk mereka berdua berbeda satu sama lain."

Ryeowook menghela nafas, secara tidak disadarinya rasa sesak mulai menjalar pada dadanya. Sesekali dia menepuk dadanya, "Kenapa sesak?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Apa mungkin karena Yesung mengacuhkannya?

"Wakare no toki ni utsumuku hitori

Wakatteita kotoba dakedo tomannai yo

Yubisaki kara koboreochiteiku

Kimi no suki ima wa doko ni aru no.."

Deg!

"Kata-kata itu… maksudnya…" Ryeowook terdiam. Memang dia tidak terlalu mengerti bahasa jepang, tapi karena disekolah ini juga mengajarkan bahasa jepang, jadi dia masih bisa mengerti sedikit.

Yesung menghela nafas berat dan membuka kelopak matanya. Menaikkan tangannya sangat tinggi hingga diatas wajahnya. Menutup sinar matahari yang tidak terasa panas namun menyilaukan matanya sejak tadi.

"Aku membencinya. Menghitung semua jari yang ada ditanganku, berkata dan bertanya kemana kau dan cintamu akan pergi. Aku ingin tersenyum bahagia kembali." Gumam Yesung pelan dan sangat terdengar jelas di telinga Ryeowook.

Teng Teng Teng!

Bel yang tergantung diatas sekolah selayaknya bel di gereja itu berbunyi keras. Menandakan bahwa istirahat mereka yang lumayan panjang terselesaikan. Para siswa kembali ke kelas mereka masing-masing.

Yesung yang tentu saja mendengar dentangan keras itu melepaskan earphone-nya. Merapikan semuanya dan mengeluarkan buku pelajaran selanjutnya. Dia sadar sejak tadi di perhatikan oleh Ryeowook. Sedangkan Jongwoon juga terbangun melakukan hal yang tidak berbeda jauh dengan Yesung.

Ryeowook terdiam, 'Aku masih belum mengerti…'

=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Disaat kita bersama, aku menutup mataku sendirian

Aku mengerti semua kata-katamu tapi

Mereka tidak mau berhenti

Menghitung jari yang ada ditanganku

Kemana kau dan cintamu akan pergi

=.=.=.=.=.=.=

"Kata-kata itu menggambarkan kekecewaanya yah?" gumam Ryeowook menghempaskan tubuh mungil tersebut keatas tempat tidur single-nya. Dilihatnya langit-langit kamar, sendu. "Apa maksudmu, Wookie-ah?"

Ryeowook menoleh pada Jongwoon yang duduk disebelahnya. "Yesung…" jawabnya sedikit menggantung. "Ada apa dengannya?"

"Ani, tadi saat istirahat aku mendengarnya bernyanyi. Liriknya menggambarkan kekecewaannya. Apa, ada hubungannya dengan kejadian tiga tahun yang lalu?" Ryeowook mengubah posisi duduk. Menatap Jongwoon sangat penasaran.

Namja itu menuntun kepalanya ke dalam dekapannya. Mengelus surai madunya sebentar, "Yup, ada hubungannya. Dia kecewa padaku dan appa. Karena kami telah menghilang seseorang yang berharga saat itu. Dan kau sepertinya harus mendengarkan cerita ini."

=.=.=.=.=.=.=

"Yesung, kau kenapa?" Kyuhyun mendekati tubuh yang tidak bersemangat itu. Mengambil kursi café dan duduk di sebelahnya kemudian merangkul bahu Yesung. "Tidak apa-apa." Jawab Yesung singkat sambil memalingkan wajahnya kearah yang lain. Dia tidak mau bercerita pada Kyuhyun rupanya.

Namja berambut ikal tersebut terkekeh kecil, Yesung badmood sepertinya. Jarinya membelokkan wajah Yesung agar menghadapnya. Ditempelkan sesama kening yang tertutup poni panjang tersebut, menatapnya lembut seperti seorang ibu menatap anaknya. "Yesung sayang, kau kenapa hm? Ceritakan padaku."

Untung saja café sudah tutup dan hanya tersisa Donghae, Siwon dan Kibum untuk membereskan meja-meja. Jika ada pelanggan, mungkin akan histeris melihat pemandangan seperti ini.

Mata Yesung menutup perlahan, tidak kuat melihat secara dekat mata sendu Kyuhyun seperti itu. "A-aku…" Yesung perlahan menceritakan hal yang membuatnya patah semangat sekaligus patah hati.

Donghae mendekati mereka ketika Yesung sudah bercerita, duduk disebelah Yesung yang masih kosong. "Yesung, Yesung. Jangan berburuk sangka seperti itu dong. Masa iya Jongwoon melakukan hal semacam itu pada Ryeowook." komentar Donghae.

"Tapi aku melihatnya dengan mataku sendiri."

"Hanya sebatas ciumankan?" Yesung mengangguk pelan.

"Oh ayolah, Yesung. Jangan seperti itu. Mungkin saja Ryeowook meronta tapi tidak terlihat. Lagipula Ryeowook itu kan menyukaimu. Aku yakin itu."

"Bagaimana jika tidak?" sahut Yesung langsung. "Aku tidak mau ditinggal lagi." Lanjutnya semakin pelan di setiap katanya.

Kyuhyun merangkulnya semakin dekat, "Percaya dirilah, sayang. Kau belum bertanya padanya secara langsungkan? Pulanglah sekarang." Perintah Kyuhyun lembut.

Yesung menatapnya tidak mengerti, "Pulang sekarang? Tapi aku masih harus membantukan?" Namja dihadapannya menggeleng, "Pulang sekarang dan tanyakan pada Ryeowook. Jika perlu langsung nyatakan pernyataan cintamu."

Donghae membantunya berdiri secara paksa dan mendorongnya ke ruang ganti, "Pulang sekarang!" serunya mengulangi kata Kyuhyun dan disambut langkah kaki Yesung yang mulai menjauh dengan senyum kecil di bibirnya.

Donghae bersandar pada meja dan menatap sekilas Kyuhyun yang masih melihat kearah pintu staf. "Apa dia tidak sadar kalau kau menyukainya?" Namja bernickname ikan itu terkekeh aneh karena pertanyaan yang keluar begitu saja dari mulutnya

"Dan kuharap jangan pernah mengetahuinya. Memang seharusnya dia jadian dengan Ryeowook-kan? Biarkan dia bersahabat denganku. Itu sudah cukup" Kyuhyun tersenyum hambar. "Dan awas saja kalau kau memberitahunya soal perasaanku ini, Hae."

=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Tangannya masih ragu untuk membuka pintu kamar. Semalam dia tidur di kamar KyuHae couple dan datang ke kamar ini jika hanya ada keperluan saja. Dengan segala helaan nafas ia membuka pintu pelan.

Menatap seluruh sudut kamar dari tengah pintu. Melihat ke atas tempat tidur Ryeowook yang kosong. Dan dugaannya, Jongwoon dan Ryeowook mungkin sedang pergi keluar. Tapi sudah hampir tengah malam, masa belum pulang juga?

"Annyeong Yesung hyung." Dia menoleh cepat, Jongwoon baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi. Permata ungu tersebut bertemu dengan mutiara hitam itu kembali, keduanya hanya saling menatap datar.

"Dia menunggumu, hyung." Kata Jongwoon pelan melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat tidur Ryeowook. Duduk di tepi sana dan menggoyangkan kakinya, "Dimana?" tanya Yesung heran sambil menutup pintu kamar.

"Diatas. Sepertinya dia sudah tidur. Kau bisa dengarkan dengkurannya walaupun itu sangat kecil?" jawab dongsaeng-nya dan membaringkan tubuhnya untuk pergi ke alam mimpi. "Dia menyukaimu, hyung. Percayalah padaku." Kata Jongwoon sebelum benar-benar pergi tidur.

"Jinjja?" Yesung tergesa-gesa ke atas, dimana tempat tidurnya berada. Benar, Ryeowook tertidur dengan posisi yang bisa dibilang bisa membuatnya salah bantal. Namja tampan itu menghela nafas.

Meletakkan jaketnya dan segera mengganti baju piyama. Mendekati tubuh ramping itu dan mengangkatnya kecil. Menidurkan tubuh Ryeowook dengan benar dan meletakkan bantal dibawah kepala mungil tersebut.

Tangannya menyibakkan poni yang menutup sepasang mata caramel tersebut. Dia juga membaringkan tubuhnya, menghadap kearah Ryeowook yang juga berhadapan dengannya. Bayangan wajah tenang itu terpampang di mutiara hitamnya.

"Eungh~" Ryeowook bergumam kecil, mendekatkan tubuhnya yang kedinginan ke Yesung. Memeluk pinggang Yesung tanpa disadarinya, menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidang namja di hadapannya.

Tubuh Yesung kaku menerima perlakuan seperti itu. Namun perlahan di mulai mengelus punggung namja yang ia cintai. Mengecup lama kening pemuda yang menurutnya sangat mungil tersebut.

"Jalja, Ryeowook-ah. Sweet dream." Sebuah kecupan manis berhasil ia daratkan di bibir sintal Ryeowook

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Sebuah lenguhan keluar dari bibir tersebut. Membuka kelopak matanya sangat pelan kemudian mengerjapkan beberapa kali untuk membiasakan bias terangnya matahari yang mengintip dari balik kaca jendela. Pandangan yang sempat kabur kini mulai terlihat jelas.

"Hm?" Wajahnya mendongak, melihat seorang namja tampan yang masih terlelap dengan wajah damai nan polosnya. "Yesung?" Gumamnya sambil mengelus pipi chubby milik Yesung. Disejajarkan wajahnya dengan pemuda berparas dingin tersebut.

Menempelkan kening mereka, dan menyatukan deru nafas mereka. Beberapa saat kemudian, tubuh Yesung mulai bergerak. Mata sipit itu terbuka secara perlahan. "Annyeong, Yesung-ah." Sapa Ryeowook

Yesung masih meresponnya dengan anggukan kecil. Matanya yang masih belum kuat untuk bangun, menutup kembali. "Kenapa kau mengacuhkanku kemarin?" Tanya Ryeowook to the point.

Namja tampan itu mendengus, pagi-pagi sudah dapat pertanyaan seperti itu. Menyebalkan sekali. Tubuhnya hendak berbalik namun Ryeowook menahannya. "Jawab aku, Kim Yesung."

"Bukankah kau sudah berpacaran dengan Jongwoon?" Tanya Yesung langsung. "Untuk apa kau menungguku pulang?" Lanjutnya lagi. Ryeowook terdiam, mencerna kata-kata Yesung sebentar.

"Kau melihat kejadian malam itu? Saat aku dan Jongwoon hyung..."

"Iya, aku melihatnya."

"Aku tidak berpacaran dengannya kok. Itu hanya kejadian tidak disengaja. Tenang saja, Yesung-ah." Ryeowook memeluknya kembali. Menyalurkan ketenangan.

Namja bersuara baritone tersebut masih bersikukuh dengan pendapatnya. "Percaya padaku. Jangan percaya soal kejadian itu." Sepasang tangan itu mengeratkan pelukan.

Yesung menghela nafas dan balas memeluk, "Ne, aku percaya."

The End

Or

The And

Hey, get get get it. You get get get it. It's me, baby. Oh my readers #plak! Oke maap saya kembali gila -.- Mengingat lagu S4 yang She's my girls #abaikan# Sekarang kita mau ngomong apa '-'? Balas review kayaknya gak mungkin -_-)/ Bukannya gak mau, yang review hampir 20 orang lebih -,- Jadi maaf~ Next chap ending mungkin ^^ siap-siap ngetik ff rate T baru hahahaha (?) Tergantung ide juga sih -" Dan disini ada selingan YeKyu uhuy! Akhirnya bisa buat YeKyu moment /.\ Walaupun gak suka crack pair, kalo jadi slight saya masih mendingan xD soalnya pengen banget persahabatan Kyuhyun sama Yesung ada sesuatunya (?) mian kalo gak suka +_+)/

Akhir kata, give me review ^^ jangan biasain jadi siders atau follow sama fav cerita doang. Review ne ~(^.^)~


	7. Chapter 7

Hazy Moon (Colorful x Melody)

Author: Park Hyesung

Pairing: YeWook (Yesung x Ryeowook), JongWook (Jongwoon x Ryeowook)

Genre: Romance, Friendship, Family, Humor

Rate: T

Summary: Kau akan mendapat kejutan tak terduga

Warning: YAOI, GenderBender

Disclaimer: Author hanya meminjam

nama mereka untuk kepentingan

cerita. Tak suka dengan pairing ini?

Tinggal keluar dari halaman ini kok

"Aku lulus…"

"Aku juga lulus…"

"Aku hampir tidak lulus…"

Yesung dan Kyuhyun saling bertatapan, berjingkrakan sambil berpelukan senang. "Kya! Kita lulus!" Seru keduanya. Sedangkan Donghae masih menatap tidak percaya akan nilainya. Dua pelajaran yang diujikan hampir tidak melewati batas nilai yang ditetapkan oleh para guru, dan angka-angka merah tersebut hampir membuatnya pingsan jika tidak melihat tulisan 'lulus' di ujung nilainya.

Mereka sudah melewati ujian semester pertama, tentu saja yang pasti mereka akan liburan walaupun liburan mereka akan tetap di asrama ini. Sebentar lagi akan datang hari natal yang akan membawa kebahagiaan.

"Donghae, masa nilai matematika mu dibawah Yesung. Nilai olahragamu juga dibawahnya! Yesung saja tidak ada ujian yang tidak lulus." Ledek Kyuhyun tanpa dosa. Donghae menatapnya tajam, "Aish, kau ini jangan mengejek!"

"Ya, kalian lihat ini." Yesung menepuk-nepuk bahu Donghae hingga membuat sang empunya meringis. "Mwo, mwo?" balas Donghae galak. Kyuhyun menunjuk pada kertas yang dia lihat.

"Kita liburan ke taman hiburan?" Ujar Yesung tidak percaya. "Untuk apa kita ke taman hiburan di musim dingin seperti ini?" lanjutnya lagi.

"Buat merayakan lulusnya ujian kita. Tapi rasanya tidak cocok ya?" balas Kyuhyun sambil membuat pose berpikir. "Ne, tapi apa boleh buat. Sepertinya memang harus ikut. Pihak sekolah sudah membeli tiketkan?"

"Dan, kita akan berangkat besok." Lanjut Donghae. Mereka tiba-tiba saling bertatapan, "Besok?!" seru mereka terkejut. Bertanya kenapa? Besok itukan pesta pertunangan Siwon dan Kibum.

"Bagaimana jika nanti kau telepon Siwon. Bilang kita tidak bisa datang." Sahut Yesung. Namja bersuara bass itu menjentikkan jarinya sebagai tanda mengiyakan.

"Pengumuman, pengumuman. Hari ini dan besok sekolah akan di liburkan atas rangka liburan sekolah dan hari natal."

Kyuhyun merangkul kedua sahabatnya yang kalah tinggi dengannya. "Kaja, karena kita libur, tentu saja kita boleh keluar sekolahkan?"

"Lalu?"

"Pulanglah ke kamar, bersiap dengan baju yang bagus dan kita akan pergi ke pusat perbelanjaan."

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

"Lho? Bukannya hyung baru pulang? Mau pergi kemana lagi?" Tanya Jongwoon keheranan melihat sang kakak sudah berpakaian berbeda dari biasanya. Yesung menoleh sebentar saat akan membuka pintu, "Mau belanja. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Belanja apa? Aku ikut dong!" Jongwoon hampir saja menjatuhkan Ryeowook yang duduk disebelahnya dan akan beranjak turun jika Yesung tidak menolak pernyataanya. "Mau beli baju. Untuk apa kau ikut? Lebih baik temani Ryeowook saja sana." Kata Yesung atau lebih tepatnya mengusir.

Ryeowook mempout bibirnya, "Aku juga mau ikut boleh?" Tanya namja manis tersebut dengan suara yang terdengar manja. Yesung hampir saja tertipu akan suaranya dan puppy eyes milik Ryeowook jika tak segera menatap pintu. "Tidak boleh." Jawabnya ketus. Dia tidak mau dibuat cemburu lagi oleh kedua orang itu.

Wajah Ryeowook berubah cemberut, "Huft, Yesung jahat! Padahalkan aku juga ingin ikut." Dengusnya. Yesung mendesah, "Aish, baiklah. Aku menerima titipan saja deh. Kalian mau beli apa hm? Nanti ku belikan tapi uangku diganti."

"Tidak usah. Sana pergi!" Sebelum Jongwoon berkata, Ryeowook malah mengusir balik membuat namja yang memakai jaket itu mendelik. "Terserah saja. Aku pergi dulu." Pamitnya.

"Menyebalkan!" Ryeowook membaringkan tubuhnya diatas tempat tidur, tak memperdulikan Jongwoon disebelahnya yang menatap heran. "Kau mau pergi? Kita berdua saja yang pergi."

Kepala namja itu menggeleng, "Aku hanya ingin pergi dengannya. Kan jarang waktu ku bersamanya." Jongwoon tersenyum kecut, Ryeowook tak tahu jika hatinya seperti tertusuk duri mendengar pernyataannya.

Dia ikut berbaring di sebelah Ryeowook dan memeluk pinggang ramping itu, "Mungkin dia akan membelikan sesuatu untukmu. Percaya pada hyung." Kemudian bibirnya mengecup kening namja dihadapannya.

=.=.=.=.=.=

Bulan sabit mulai mengeluarkan sinar terangnya. Menerangi setiap benda di atas permukaan bumi. Beberapa orang yang diluar rumah kadang berdecak kagum melihat cahaya terang bulan kali ini, termasuk ketiga namja keren ini.

Ketiganya berjalan diatas trotoar sehabis pulang dari acara belanja mereka. Karena uang yang minim, mereka jadi harus pulang dengan berjalan kaki.

"Sinarnya kali ini cantik ya?" Gumam namja itu sambil menengadah langit hitam yang di hias lautan bintang. "Bisakah seseorang mengambilnya untukku?" Canda Yesung.

"Untuk apa jika bisa, wahai pemimpi?" Balas Donghae mengejek. Ditaruhnya beberapa kantung belanjaan pada bahunya dan memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku celana.

"Kuberikan sebagai hadiah untuk Ryeowook." Yesung mengidikkan bahunya sambil tersenyum tipis. Kyuhyun ikut tersenyum, tapi namja tampan itu tidak tahu jika Kyuhyun tersenyum kecut.

"Kan sudah kau belikan jaket tebal. Memangnya kau kuat jika harus beli dan memegang bintang yang sepanas itu, Tuan Kim?" Donghae sepertinya ingin menyudutkan Yesung. "Hm, tidak usah menyudutkanku, Tuan Lee. Sebaiknya kita cepat pulang."

"Benar. Aku sudah lapar." Kyuhyun merangkul Yesung sambil menarik kepala besar itu. "Kita ke supermarket dulu. Beli ramyun beberapa bungkus. Ingat kan kalau persediaan makanan kita sudah habis, Hae?" Donghae mengangguk mengiyakan.

Beberapa saat kemudian mereka sampai di supermarket. Mengingat uang mereka yang terkuras untuk membeli baju, jadilah hanya membeli ramyun. Setelah itu mereka pulang ke kamar masing-masing.

"Hyung!"

"Kya!"

Bruk

Yesung terjatuh kebelakang, adik kembarnya itu memeluk tubuhnya disaat tidak terduga. Baru saja dia membuka pintu kamar, dia sudah dipeluk erat hingga terjatuh seperti ini.

"Hyung, Hyung! Mochi mau pindah kesini juga! Yeay!" Seru Jongwoon sangat gembira. Yesung menautkan alis kemudian mendorong tubuh Jongwoon agar turun dari tubuhnya.

"Mochi? Henry?" Namja bermata ungu tersebut mengangguk cepat. "Henry teman kita pas sekolah dasar? Kok dia balik ke Korea? Katanya sudah menetap disana." Tanya Yesung heran.

Merasa tidak enak untuk membicarakan hal seperti ini di luar, Jongwoon menariknya masuk. Langsung saja mereka ke dapur kecil di pojok kamar dan duduk manis sembari menunggu Ryeowook selesai masak.

Jongwoon bercerita dengan suara yang terdengar nyaring. Tentu saja mengingat seorang Henry termasuk sahabat yang sangat berarti baginya.

Henry Lau adalah teman semasa sekolah dasar mereka. Namja berpipi tembam itu sangat dekat dengan si kembar Kim ini, terutama Jongwoon. Makanya Jongwoon sangat senang.

Saat mereka sudah merencanakan untuk bersekolah dimana setelah lulus nanti, Henry malah mengatakan jika keluarganya akan pindah ke Cina untuk urusan perusahaan. Mau tak mau Jongwoon harus merelakannya pergi.

Kemudian, hanya Jongwoon yang masih berhubungan dengan Henry di akun sosial. Dan beberapa menit yang lalu, dia mendapat e-mail yang mengatakan Henry akan pindah ke Korea lagi karena kakaknya akan kuliah disini. Jadi Henry meminta bantuan agar dia bisa satu sekolah lagi dengan Jongwoon

"Hm? Terus?" Tanya Yesung jutek sambil memakan makanan yanh sudah dibuat Ryeowook. "Aku akan pindah kamar. Aku mau satu kamar dengannya." Jawab Jongwoon.

"Jinjja? Lalu kami akan kembali berdua ya?" Sekarang giliran Ryeowook yang bertanya. Suaranya terdengar sangat antusias. Jongwoon mengangguk kecil. "Dia bilang mungkin besok sore akan datang."

Yesung mangut-mangut, seketika otak lambatnya mengingat sesuatu. Segera dia mengambil barang belanjaan dan memberikan sebuah kotak untuk Jongwoon dan Ryeowook.

"Ini apa?" Tanya keduanya kompak. "Bukalah. Ini sebagai ganti aku tidak mengajak kalian pergi tadi." Yesung tersenyum lembut. Dengan senang hati mereka membuka kotak berwarna merah itu.

"Wha, jaket baru!" Seru Ryeowook. Dikeluarkannya benda itu, "Bukannya ini mahal? Kenapa kau membelikan semahal ini untukku?" Masih dengan tersenyum, Yesung mengidikkan bahunya.

"Ehm, Hyung. Seleramu memang tidak pernah berubah." Jongwoon terkekeh kecil melihat hadiah apa yang diberikan Yesung. Sebuah topi untuk musim dingin dan sarung tangan berwarna putih bersih. Dipeluknya tubuh Yesung dari sisi samping, "Gomawo hyung~ Kau memang baik." Ujarnya manja.

Yesung terkekeh dan mengelus rambut hitam kembarannya, "Cheonma, Jongwoonie." Ryeowook mempout bibirnya, "Aku juga mau dipeluk." Kata namja manis itu.

Pemuda tampan itu tertawa, "Baiklah, cepat kesini!" Yesung merentangkan tangannya yang masih tersisa untuk bagian dipeluk. Dengan cepat Ryeowook menghampirinya dan ikut memeluknya dari samping.

"Gomawa buat hadiahnya. Besok akan kupakai." Kata namja manis itu sambil memejamkan mata dan menyunggingkan senyum. Bibir tipis Yesung mengecup keningnya, "Cheonma, Ryeowookie."

=.=.=.=.=.=

"Niga itda eobseunikka

sumeul swil su eobseo

gyeote eobseu nikka meomul sudo eobseo

naneun jugeo ganeunde neoneun

jigeum eobtneunde

eobtneunde eobtneunde eobtneunde

niga itda eobseu nikka useul suga eobseo

gyeote eobseu nikka mangga jyeoman

ganeun nae moseubi

neomu sirheo nan

nan ije gidael got jocha eobseo..."

Sret

"Daripada kau terus melihat keluar, bernyanyi lagu yang liriknya sangat menghantam hati itu, sebaiknya kau mencari lagu semangat, sayang." Ujar namja berambut ikal tersebut sambil merangkulnya.

Dia cukup kesal dengan perilaku Yesung sejak tadi. Setelah masuk kedalam bis yang sudah disewa, dia hanya duduk dan menatap keluar jendela. Bibirnya terus menyanyikan lagu itu. Bahkan dia tidak memperdulikan Kyuhyun dan Donghae yang berisik sedari tadi.

"Aku tidak mau." Jawab Yesung pendek. Moodnya mengambang hari ini. Antara bagus dan tidak. "Wae?"

"Lagu ini menarik perhatianku dalam semalam." Kyuhyun menautkan alis. Menepuk kepala Yesung dan mengacak rambutnya, "Aigoo, kau sudah dewasa!" Yesung mendengus pasrah.

Sementara itu, Ryeowook dan Jongwoon duduk disisi satunya lagi. Duduk di dua kursi. Ryeowook malah menyangga kepalanya dengan tangan agar dapat melihat Yesung. Namun dia mendengus kesal, "Kyuhyun membuatku iri."

Jongwoon mengerutkan keningnya heran. Sejak kapan Ryeowook seperti ini? "Ya, Wookie. Kau cemburu eoh?" Jongwoon dengan penuh perhatian memeluknya dari samping.

Namja manis tersebut mengangguk, "Menyebalkan. Setiap hari Yesung selalu di dekatnya. Sebal." Oh ayolah, Ryeowook tiba-tiba jadi cemburu sebelum punya hubungan serius sama Yesung. Jongwoon terkekeh, "Akan kucoba bilang dengan Kyuhyun agar menjauhi Yesung hari ini. Berduaanlah dengan Yesung." Jongwoon menepuk kepalanya gemas.

"Kau yakin, Yesung? Menjauhkan Jongwoon dari Ryeowook itu sepertinya sangat sulit." Pemuda tampan itu masih menatap datar Jongwoon dan Ryeowook, tak diperdulikamnya Donghae yang sejak tadi berceloteh.

"Kim Yesung!" Saking kesalnya namja bernama lengkap Lee Donghae tersebut memukul kepala Yesung. "Kau dengar aku tidak?"

"Tidak." Jawab Yesung sambil menjulurkan lidahnya dan memasang wajah innocent. "Mwo?" Donghae memukul berkali-kali tubuh Yesung hingga menimbulkan suara kegaduhan. Pada akhirnya pertengkaran tak penting mereka diakhiri oleh ancaman seongsaenim

=.=.=.=.=.=

"Wah, indahnya." Ryeowook menutup matanya. Menikmati angin dingin berhembus leluasa. Taman hiburan memang ramai mengingat jika ini adalah hari-hari liburan. Setelah mendengar perintah guru untuk bersenang-senang, jadilah semua terpecah belah memenuhi taman hiburan ini.

"Wookie! Kita mau pergi kemana?" Tanya Jongwoon yang tiba-tiba merangkulnya. Ryeowook menoleh, "Kemana?" Tanyanya balik. Mata ungu itu mengedarkan pandangannya. Melihat semua wahana bermain yang mungkin salah satunya bisa dimainkan mereka.

"Kaja kita kesana!" Tubuh mungilnya tertarik ke sebuah tempat permainan. Dia baru sadar jika Jongwoon menariknya ke area pemainan tembak, dan disana ada trio YeKyuHae.

"Hei, hyung. Aku mau yang itu." Yesung yang tadi sudah membidikkan ujung pistolnya malah ditepuk bahu lebarnya oleh Jongwoon. Dan untung saja jarinya tidak menekan pelatuk pistol tersebut. "Jongwoon!" Seru Yesung kesal.

"Hyung! Berikan aku boneka itu." Dengan tampang tak berdosa, Jongwoon tetap menunjuk-nunjuk hadiah yang ia maksud diujung sana. Yesung memilih untuk mengalah dan menatap apa yang ditunjuk adiknya. "Boneka landak?" Jongwoon mengangguk

"Jongwoon aneh." Komentar Kyuhyun sambil membidikkan hal yang ia inginkan dan menembak benda itu. "Yup, kena." Donghae merangkul sahabatnya itu kemudian mengambil hadiah yang diberikan oleh penjualnya.

"Yesung.." Panggil Kyuhyun setengah berbisik yang hanya dijawab gumaman Yesung. "Aku tinggal ne? Ajak Ryeowook berduaan denganmu." Setelah mengucapkan itu, Kyuhyun mengecup pipi chubby itu secara kilat dan menarik Donghae menjauh.

"Mwo? Ya! Sejak kapan kau mau menciumku, Tuan Cho?" Teriak Yesung. "Semenjak kita bersama, sayang~" Balas Kyuhyun dengan nada yang aneh. Namja tampan itu mendelik geli.

Disisi lain, Ryeowook diliputi rasa cemburu. Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun berulah kepada Yesung. Memang sih kalau diingat-ingat Yesung itu selalu bersama Kyuhyun. 'Jangan-jangan Yesung menyukai Kyuhyun.' Batinnya kalut.

Pasalnya kan Yesung tak pernah menolak apapun yang dilakukan Kyuhyun padanya. 'Bertepuk sebelah tangan.' Batinnya lagi.

"Jongwoon?" Ketiganya menoleh kepada seseorang yang memanggil. Terlihatlah seorang namja berpipi mochi. Berkulit bersih dan memasang wajah polosnya. "Kim Jongwoon ne? Ingat Henry Lau?" Sontak Jongwoon membuka lebar matanya.

"Mochi? Kya! Bogoshipo, Mochi-ya!" Jongwoon memeluknya erat. "Aku merindukanmu!" Seru Jongwoon blak-blakan dan itu sukses membuat Henry tertawa. "Hm, aku juga merindukanmu." Balasnya sambil perlahan melepas pelukannya dan beralih memeluk kembaran Jongwoon

"Annyeong, tampan." Yesung tertawa kecil. "Kenapa kau masih suka memanggilku tampan eoh? Jongwoon kan juga tampan." Henry menggeleng dan melepaskan pelukannya. Mencubit gemas pipi Jongwoon, "Dia tampan darimana? Dia itu imut!"

Jongwoon mempout bibirnya. "Oh ya, bukannya kau hari ini baru datang ke Korea? Tidak mungkin kau membawa kopermu ke sini kan?" tanya Jongwoon keheranan. "Ne, Zhoumi gege maksa kesini kemarin. Mau tidak mau aku juga harus ikut. Kebetulan sekali kita bisa bertemu disini."

Si kembar Kim mengangguk mengerti. Sepertinya mereka melupakan sesuatu, seseorang yang sejak tadi di kacangin. Namja manis itu mendengus keras hingga mereka menoleh. "Eh? Mian aku tidak melihatmu tadi." Henry tersenyum tak berdosa sambil mengulurkan tangan.

"Naneun Henry Lau imnida. Aku campuran Kanada dan Cina." Ujar Henry memperkenalkan diri sedikit. Ryeowook membalas jabatannya, "Kim Ryeowook imnida." Balasnya pendek. Entah kenapa Henry bisa membuat moodnya jatuh seketika. Mungkin karena Henry memeluk Yesung sekaligus memujinya seperti itu.

"Ehm, Jongwoon-ah, temani aku bermain ne? Kita berdua saja." Henry memeluk lengan namja bermata ungu itu. "Hm? Kenapa harus aku? Kenapa tidak dengan Yesung saja?" tanya Jongwoon.

"Sama Yesung bikin bosan saja. Dia sangat pendiam. Kau kan tahu sendiri." Balas Henry sambil menarik Jongwoon menjauh, "Kami pergi dulu ne~" pamit Henry tidak berdosa. Jongwoon sebenarnya sih malah setuju banget Henry membawanya pergi. Dia sempat bingung mau membiarkan Ryeowook dan Yesung berdua dengan cara bagaimana.

Ryeowook masih terdiam sambil memandang punggung Yesung yang membelakanginya. Perlahan Yesung membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap Ryeowook. Menghela nafas sebentar dan kembali membidikkan ujung pistolnya pada berbagai hadiah yang terpajang diujung sana.

"Kau mau apa?" Ryeowook sedikit tersentak, Yesung benar-benar berbicara super datar. Mata caramelnya melihat seluruh hadiah tersebut, "Boneka jerapah saja. Aku suka jerapah." Ujarnya sedikit tersenyum, mengalihkan kepalanya kepada Yesung.

Melihat setiap lekuk wajah namja yang ia sukai selama ini. Dimulai dari hitamnya mutiara yang selalu memberikan tatapan tajam, kemudian beralih pada hidungnya yang mancung lalu berakhir pada bibir tipis yang dulu berhasil mengambil first kissnya.

"Aduh!" Sebuah telapak tangan jatuh pada kepalanya dan mengacak surai madunya. "Apa yang kau lihat dariku eoh? Sampai bisa melamun seperti itu." Ujar Yesung sambil tersenyum jahil dan itu sukses membuat pipi Ryeowook bersemu merah.

"Ini hadiahnya. Kau suka?" Yesung memberikan kantung berisi boneka yang diminta Ryeowook tadi. Dengan senang hati namja mungil itu mengambilnya dan tersenyum manis. Tangan Yesung merangkul tubuh mungilnya, "Baiklah. Kalau begitu kaja kita bersenang-senang!"

Mereka berdua bersenang-senang, memainkan semua wahana yang tersedia. Dan baru kali ini Yesung terbawa suasana sesenang ini. Biasanya dia hanya memasang wajah bahagia jika bersama Kyuhyun dan Donghae, tapi sekarang malah bersama orang yang ia sukai.

"Yesung-ah, aku mau itu." Ryeowook menarik kecil jaket Yesung seperti anak kecil dan menunjuk ke sebuah tempat. "Gulali?" Tanya Yesung dan dijawab anggukan dari kepala Ryeowook.

Yesung kembali tersenyum, senyum yang paling Ryeowook suka. "Ne, akan kubelikan." Beberapa saat kemudian, Yesung menghampirinya dengan sebuah gulali di tangan. "Gomawo!"

Ryeowook memakan gumpalan kapas itu dengan susah. Mungkin faktor bibir yang kecil jadi tidak bisa meraup banyak kapas. Yesung terkekeh melihat cara makan Ryeowook.

"Ya, jauhkan wajahmu." Perintah Yesung dan langsung dituruti namja manis tersebut. Jari Yesung terulur untuk membersihkan bibir Ryeowook dari sisa kapas. "Kau manis." Katanya dan sukses membuat pipi Ryeowook memerah.

"Kalau tak bisa di gigit, ambil pakai tangan." Yesung mengambil gula-gula tersebut dan memasukkannya pada mulut Ryeowook. "Eotthe?" Tanya Yesung sambil masih memamerkan senyum tampannya. Namja manis itu mengangguk kecil.

=.=.=.=.=.=

Malam mulai datang menghinggapi kota Seoul. Beberapa jam sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh. "Hm, setengah jam lagi sudah mau pulang." Gumam Yesung setelah melirik jam tangganya.

Ryeowook masih asik menjilat eskrim dihadapannya, tak peduli pada ucapan Yesung tadi. "Karena kita sudah makan, mau bermain apalagi sebelum pulang?" Mata caramel itu menatapnya. "Aku dengar akan ada kembang api sebentar lagi. Bagaimana kalau kita naik kincir?"

Yesung tampak berpikir, cukup lama hingga dia menjawab dengan anggukan. Walau sedikit ragu, tangan Yesung merambat memegang tangan Ryeowook. Lagi-lagi Ryeowook tersentak, namja tampan itu menganggukkan kepalanya malu. "Ehm, tanganku kedinginan." Ujarnya malu tapi mau. Perlahan tangannya mengeratkan genggamannya.

Ryeowook memeluk lengannya, menyembunyikan wajah manisnya di dalam sana. "Ayo kita pergi."

=.=.=.=.=.=

"Whoa! Neomu yeppo!" Seru Ryeowook melihat keluar jendela kincir. Semua wahana bisa dilihat dari atas sana. Ditambah lagi cahaya lampu setiap wahana menerangi kegelapan malam. Begitu cantik.

Yesung malah tersenyum maklum melihat tingkah Ryeowook yang sedikit heboh. Namja mungil itu memang kekanakan sekali.

"Ryeowook-ah. Bisa kita berbicara sesuatu?" Ryeowook menoleh, membenarkan posisi duduknya dan menatap Yesung penasaran. "Ne? Bicara apa?"

Tempat yang mereka tempati sekarang cukup besar. Bisa menampung 4 orang lebih mungkin. Tersedia dua kursi panjang di kedua sisi kincir tersebut.

Yesung beranjak menghampirinya, berlutut di hadapan namja manis itu. Ryeowook cukup terkejut saat tangannya di raih dan digenggam oleh Yesung. Pemuda tampan itu mendongak dan menghela nafas kecil. Mengecup begitu lembut tangan Ryeowook.

"Ryeowookie, hm aku…" ujar Yesung sedikit terbata dan wajahnya sedikit memerah. Dalam seumur hidupnya dia tidak pernah menyatakan cinta apalagi berpacaran jadi sekarang dia bingung harus melakukan apa.

"Ne?" Entah kenapa detak jantung namja manis ini menjadi tak terkendali. Perasaanya jadi penasaran. "Saranghae, maukah kau menjadi namjachingu-ku?" Kedua pasang mata itu bertemu. Dari mata hitam kelam tersebut, Ryeowook sudah yakin jika Yesung benar-benar mencintainya. Tapi…

Ryeowook terkekeh kecil, seperti menganggap pernyataan cinta Yesung adalah sebuah permainan. Disandarkan punggung rampingnya ke sandaran kursi dan menarik Yesung duduk disebelahnya. "Bernyanyi sesuatu untukku, baru aku akan menjawabnya." Ujar Ryeowook kecil sambil menatap namja di sampingnya dengan tatapan innocent

Yesung masih tidak mengerti pasti, tapi dia tetap menyanyikan sebuah lagu untuk Ryeowook.

"Baby baby baby baby baby

Uri jeoldae heojiji malja

Oh my lady lady lady lady lady

Naega jeongmal nareul saranghanda yeah

Shawty shawty shawty shawty shawty

Ojik neowi nareul seontaekbaneun geon

Naye nunmuggajido jogeun misoggajido ani neorobuteo oneungeoya"

Chu~

Kedua mata bulan sabit tersebut terbuka lebar, otaknya mendadak berhenti berpikir dan desiran darahnya bergerak cepat. Satu hal yang terpikir di otaknya.

Ryeowook mencium bibirnya?

Namja manis itu menjauhkan wajahnya, dan kembali terkekeh kecil ketika melihat reaksi Yesung yang begitu berlebihan baginya. Jari-jari lentiknya mencubit pipi chubby itu, "Kau begitu lucu, chagi."

Yesung masih tidak merespon dengan baik, "Chagi?" Tanyanya benar-benar bodoh. Ryeowook mengembungkan pipinya sebal dan memeluk Yesung dari samping. "Nado saranghae, Yesungie."

Yesung mengelus surai madunya secara lembut, dia pikir dia akan ditolak ternyata tidak. Sebelah tangannya menaikan dagu Ryeowook, kembali mempertemukan kedua pasang mata.

"Kau tahu, Wookie-ya? Kau penuh kejutan."

Perlahan tapi pasti, bibibir mereka kembali bertemu. Yesung langsung melumatnya pelan, memberikan hisapan-hisapan kecil pada bibir sintal milik Ryeowook. Refleks tangan namja manis itu mengalung pada leher jenjang milik Yesung. Menekan tengkuk namjachingu-nya agar ciuman mereka semakin dalam.

Yesung tidak tinggal diam. Tangannya yang semula berada di dagu Ryeowook kini merambat juga ke belakang kepala mungil tersebut. Lidah Yesung menjilat bibirnya, meminta akses masuk dan tentu saja Ryeowook membuka mulutnya.

Lidah mereka saling melilit dan bertukar saliva. Entah sudah berapa banyak saliva yang keluar dari sudut bibir Ryeowook tapi mereka tetap melanjutkannya. Kepala besar itu ke kiri dan ke kanan, mencari posisi yang paling nyaman untuk melumat.

Tanpa mereka sadari, kembang api yang mereka tunggu sejak tadi sudah meledak dengan indahnya diatas malam yang cantik. Bukankah ini sungguh romantis? Ciuman di tengah kembang api yang meledak.

"Ckckck, kapan kalian akan selesai eoh?"

Spontan Ryeowook mendorong Yesung menjauh, terpaksa ciuman yang hampir sepuluh menit itu terlepas begitu saja karena suara yang terdengar. Yesung meringis sekaligus mendengus kesal karena punggungnya terpentuk dinding. Pandangan keduanya langsung menuju pintu.

"Kalau mau lama, di kamar saja sana. Sebentar lagi kita mau pulang, Yesung sayang~" Dari kalimat seperti itu kalian harusnya sudah tahu siapa ini. Kyuhyun masuk bersama Donghae, merangkul Yesung sembari mencium pipi Yesung yan memerah.

Sedangkan Jongwoon dan Henry ikut masuk menghampiri Ryeowook. Wajah Henry sedikit memerah karena melihat adegan Hot Kiss mereka berdua. "Aish, jangan mencium pipiku, Kyu!" Dengan wajah yang memerah, tangan mungil itu sukses melayangkan sebuah pukulan ke kepala berambut ikal tersebut.

Ryeowook dirangkul Jongwoon, wajah Ryeowook yang semula memerah awalnya sekarang malah cemberut. Sepertinya namja manis ini tidak menyukai Kyuhyun selalu dekat dengan Yesung.

"Sudah ne? Kita pulang saja~" Hibur Jongwoon.

=.=.=.=.=.=

Tuk

Yesung menoleh ke sumber suara. Tersenyum kecil ketika mengetahui Ryeowook tertidur pulas namun kepalanya terpentuk kaca bis. Dengan lembut, Yesung membawa kepala mungil itu ke bahunya.

Sesekali ia mengecup pucuk kepala Ryeowook. Mata hitamnya masih terjaga. Entah kenapa dia tidak bisa tidur. "Hyung~" Kepalanya mendongak, melihat Jongwoon yang eksis menaruh kepalanya diatas kursi bis. "Waeyo?"

"Mianhae. Soal kejadian tiga tahun yang lalu." Ujar Jongwoon kecil. Helaan nafas mulai terdengar, "Ne. Sudah lupakan saja." Balas Yesung. Dia sedang senang-senangnya, jangan sampai moodnya jatuh.

"Jadi hyung tidak akan membenciku lagi kan?" Tanya kembarannya takut-takut. "Iya, Jongwoonie sayang." Jawab Yesung sambil mengecup pucuk kepala Ryeowook.

"Yeay! Gomawo Yesung hyung~" Jongwoon memeluk leher Yesung kecil. "Oh ya, malam ini aku satu kamar ne dengan Henry. Jadi hati-hati sama Ryeowook kalau berduaan di kamar."

Yesung mengerutkan keningnya, "Maksudmu?"

Jongwoon terkekeh aneh, "Hyung harus coba sekali-sekali periksa laptopnya. Banyak loh video yang tidak pantas ditonton seumuran kita. So, hati-hati sama wajah polosnya. Nanti juga pasti ngajak 'main'"

Mata Yesung membulat, "Mwo?"

"Hahaha, kali ini aku nggak bohong. Aku lebih banyak waktu dengannya jadi aku tahu kebiasaannya di kamar mandi." Jongwoon mengerling nakal dan duduk ditempatnya dengan rapi, seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa

Sedangkan Yesung? Menelan ludah takut. Ternyata, Ryeowook tak sepolos yang ia pikirkan.

=.=.=.=.=.=

Sret

"Yesung~" Pemuda yang dipanggil itu menghentikan kegiatan mengancing baju piyamanya. Menoleh perlahan kepada Ryeowook yang memeluk dari belakang. Dirinya tersenyum kecil ketika sebuah kecupan manis mendarat pada pipinya. "Ada apa, Wookie?"

"Wookie sayang Yeye." Ujar Ryeowook manja sembari mengeratkan pelukannya. Yesung berbalik dan memeluknya sekilas. "Ne, Yeye juga sayang Wookie. Sekarang kita tidur ne?"

Ryeowook pun mengangguk dan membaringkan tubuhnya diatas tempat tidur Yesung. Menyembunyikan tubuh mungilnya di balik selimut. Yesung menyusulnya dan berbaring di sebelah Ryeowook

"Oh ya, Yesung-ah." Panggil namja mungil ini tiba-tiba. "Ne?" Yesung memeluknya lagi. "Ayo kita main!" Seru Ryeowook dengan wajah polosnya. Otak lambat Yesung tak mengerti maksudnya. "Main apa?"

"Main ini." Tiba-tiba sesuatu masuk kedalam celana yang dipakai Yesung. Mencengkram kuat sesuatu yang masih tertidur disana. Pemuda tampan iitu mendesis tajam, segera saja dia menindih kekasihnya itu.

Matanya menatap namja yang dibawahnya itu kesal, "Benarkah? Jangan salahkan aku jika besok kau tidak bisa jalan, sayang."

The End

oke, oke -_- Akhirnya selesai juga. Chap ini gaje juseyo T^T btw, saya mau nanya. Kata korea apa yang kalian suka selain Saranghae? Dijawab ne xD #mencurigakan

Thanks yang sudah mereview dari awal chapter ^^ Tidak bisa disebut satu-satu karena ngetik di ponsel u.u Gak ada sekuel enceh oke? Saya mau tobat -_-)/

Akhir kata, berikan review kalian untuk endinh ini :3


End file.
